My HaruKoi
by JenSoma
Summary: A story about Haruhi and Kyoya. Bad summary I know KyoyaXHaruhi
1. GoodBye School, Hello Love

**I do Not own Ouran, but wish I did. **

Before I a get a dozen coments about how this is rated to high let just say this. I only have the first 5 and part of chapter 6 done as of right now, and if you have read any of my other fics most of the lead it being M. I didn't want to put it lower only for the fact that some people wont read M stories and I didn't want to put this one there and have someone like it then have to stop reading it for whatever reason it may be. So just to be safe for chapters to come I put it as M.

I'm also starting something know with this story. I've read others were they ask a question at the end and I always found it fun to answer them. So at the end of this and all chapters will be a question about the next chapter to come. The person(s) who answer it corectly will have their names displaces here. If you wont to answer anonymous , you may and I will just say that X anonymous readers have got it right.

* * *

Ch 1

Haruhi sat at her desk studying for her exams. She was making notes and read over the chapter. She looked at the clock. It almost 12:00 a.m. "At least tomorrow is Friday." She said to herself as she closed her book calling it a night. She made her way over to her bed and climbed in under her soft blankets. She placed her hand on her neck and started to play with the gold heart that laid there. She could remember the day it was given to her.

It was at Ourans gradation. Tamaki and Kyoya had finished their high school life and were on their way to college and the rest of her life. Being their friends Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru had all attended to ceremony, even Hunny and Mori had come back to congratulate them.

"Haruhi! You came." Tamaki called running up to her in his light blue gown after the ceremony.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "Anyway congratulation sempai." she told him.

"Yea, congrats Mi Lord." The twins said.

"Tomo-chan and Kyo-chan are now like us." Hunny said from his much taller cousins shoulders.

"Ah," that said cousin agreed.

"Specking of which, where is Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

"I think he is with his father," Tamaki said "Best to leave him for now. This father isn't too fond of the members of the Host Club."

"Then I'll go see if I can find him." Haruhi said. "I need to be getting home soon and I would like to congratulate him before I go."

"But Haruhi, his father is so mean, and scary. I forbid my daughter to be anywhere near him and I'm sure mother would feel the same way." Tamaki said once again taking on his "daddy role."

"I'll be find. I stood up to him once before and I don't think he'll be mad at me for congratulating his son." Haruhi said. "I'll see you guys tonight at the party." she turned away in search of the shadow king.

It didn't take her long to find him. He was indeed with his father but they weren't talking to each other. Kyoya was only standing there as people talked to his father about how proud he must be of Kyoya. Kyoya caught sight of her as she walked pass his father and to him.

"Haruhi, you're just the person I was about to find." He said as she came up to him.

"Really? And why is that Kyoya-sempai." she asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, alone if I can." He said.

"What about?" she asked.

"Well I wanted to. . ."

"Ah Miss Fujioka, it's nice to see you again." Mr. Ohtori said cutting his son off.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too. I just came to congratulate your son." she said forcing a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes. Kyoya has come alone very well. Top of his class just like his brothers and sister before him." he said.

"Thank you father." Kyoya said taking it as a complement. "Now father if you well excuse me and Haruhi."

"Of course. Good day Miss Fujioka." Mr. Ohtori said. Both Kyoya and Haruhi gave a small bow and left. Haruhi wasn't sure where they were going, she followed Kyoya around to the side of the school away from the other graduates and their families.

"Kyoya-sempai, where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

"I this place is fine." Kyoya said. "Do you remember this place Haruhi?" he asked. She looked around. She looked around and in fact she did remember. It was the fountain that in her first year one of Tamaki's jealous customers throw her bag in. It was also the same place where she had her first kiss with a boy.

"I do." she said as a light blush arose on her checks. "This is were you kissed me on my birthday."

"And do you remember what I had asked you that day?" He asked as he took her hand lead her to the edge of the stone wall around the fountain were they sat down. Her hand still in his.

"I do, you asked me to go out with you." Haruhi said.

"Yes, and asked me if you could think about until the end of the month which is today." he said. "Have you made up your mind? If not you can have more time. I dont mind waiting." Kyoya said in a very un-Kyoya manner.

"Kyoya." Haruhi said stopping his rambling. "I've had up my mind." she with a smile.

"Kyoya? No suffix? Does that mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Let me finish." Haruhi said. "I know that both your father and Tamaki's father want me as your bride, but." Haruhi paused and looked into his eyes. "But I could see that when you asked me that it was from your heart and not your father's will. So yes."

"Yes?" Kyoya questioned just to make sure he hard her right.

"Yes, I will go out with you, but nothing really expensive or anything like that." She told him.

"Don't worry" he said with a smile. "I have our first date already planned out. All you have to do is tell me when." he said moving closer to her.

"How about tomorrow night?" she said.

"Alright can I pick you up at noon?" he asked.

"Noon? that's a little early. What are you planning?" She asked playfully.

"You'll see. Now I need you to do one more thing." he said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"Close your eyes." he said. Haruhi did as he had asked and felt something cold around her neck. "Ok, you can look." he said. She opened her eyes and looked at the heart shaped metal around her neck.

"Oh Kyoya! It's beautiful." she told him.

"It's pure gold. I wanted to give it to you as my first gift as your boyfriend or a gift to thank you for the best two years at Ouran." He said.

"Thank you Kyoya, I love it." she then surpassed him by meeting his lips with hers.

Haruhi let go of the her necklace and reached over to turn off the light. She closed her eyes and just like many night before she fell asleep think of her boyfriend, Kyoya Ohtori.

* * *

Chapter one is done and up. I'm going to try and post chapter 2 on Monday, but until then I would love to hear what you guys think about it so far and thanks for thoses of you who voted.

**Q1: **Of the other hosts (not countin Haruhi and Kyoya) Who do you think will be bold eough to ask Haruhi if sge sleept with Kyoya. (NOTE THAT THEY HAVEN'T, but this person is only asking)


	2. After School Work

Here is who got it right. . .

**1st--tsukinohikari-hime**

**2nd--loveless forever**

* * *

Ch 2

Haruhi stretched her hands over her desk as the bell of her last class rang.

"Hey Haruhi!" the boy next to her called. "Do you want to hang out with my and my brother tonight?" he asked her as they walked out of the class room and down the hall.

"Sorry Kaoru, I'm staying at Kyoya's place tonight."

"Your spending the night?" he asked very interested.

"His father is having some kind of business party that is won't be over until late, so instead of making his driver or Kyoya himself take me home at such a late hour I'm going to stay the night. But on Sunday we could do something." she told him. Both Haruhi and Kaoru had English class last period while Hikaru had gym. The twins weren't to happy the their trio had been split up for some of their classes but they still had some together and they all ate their lunch in the 3rd floor music room.

"You two really are happy together aren't you?" he said.

"Yea, we are." she said with a blushed.

"Well who would have thought that you and Kyoya-sempai could go seven months without killing each other." Kaoru said with a small laugh.

"And what does that mean!?" Haruhi asked crossing her arms.

"Nothing, it's just that I've seen you both when your angry and I've seen how you both fight when you're angry. I just hope you guys don't use that anger angst each other or your friends are going to be at someone's funeral." he said jokingly.

Haruhi sighed. "I guess your right." she smiled and laughed along with her friend. At this point they had reached the front of the school and was waited form Hikaru like they did everyday.

"So how deep are you two?" Kaoru put his hand to her ear. "Have you guys done it yet?" he whispered.

Haruhi's face turned six shades of red darker. "N. . . no . . . of course not. And even if we did we wouldn't tell you?" she said angrily at him.

"Chill Haruhi, I was only joking." he said putting his arm around her. "I wouldn't want to know that anyway." he said pulling away.

"Kaoru, what did you do to her now?" a deep voice said a few feet away.

"I didn't do anything. Why would you say something like that for?" he asked the dark haired man.

"Because it seems that even time I come to pick Haruhi up your sitting next to her and she's blushing. That's why I think you said or asked or told or did something to her." he said.

"He didn't do anything, Kyoya. He's only being Kaoru." Haruhi said as she stood and gave him a hug.

"Alright, I'll let him slid with whatever he did." he said.

"I didn't do anything!" Kaoru protested.

"Alright." he said waving him off. "Are you ready to go?" he asked turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"No not yet." she said sitting back down on the bench and patting the open space next to her, telling him to sit down. "I want to wait and say good-bye to Hikaru. He really hates not having any classes with me after lunch." she said.

"But don't we have your first two classes and the one right before lunch with him?" Kyoya asked remembering her telling him once before. "And did you not have all your classes together last year?"

"Yes, but he liked it better freshman year when we all had our classes together. And last years we only had one class that was different and even then he still had Kaoru with him." Haruhi told him.

"Yea, this year we all have different classes." Kaoru said.

"HEY!" they hared yelled from across the court yard. "HARUHI, KAORU!" Haruhi and Kyoya stood as they waved to the reddish-orange haired boy they saw running over to them. When we got to them he took a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Hikaru, don't you do enough running in gym class?" Haruhi asked.

"Yea bother, you know we wouldn't leave without you." the younger twin said. "You didn't have to run from the other side of the campus. I mean the gym have to be about fifty or sixty yards away."

"I. . . (pant) . . . I know. . . (pant). . . but I wanted . . .(pant) . . . to get here." Hikaru said.

"Why down you sit down, Hikaru? It well help you calm down." Kyoya suggested. Hikaru to tried to talk nodded and sat down next to his brother on the bench. After five or so minuets, Hikaru was back to his old self again.

"So are we set for Sunday then?" Kaoru asked Haruhi as the four of them walked to the front gates.

"As long as you let we go home early to study we can hang out early afternoon." she said.

"Great see you then." Kaoru said.

"Yea, later Haruhi." Hikaru said. They both gave her a hug and watched as any signs from Kyoya. They gave a silent sigh as they let her go.

"Bye guys." she said waving as they walked away. Kyoya only put his arms around Haruhi and smirked at the two brothers as the left.

"I wish she was dating Mi Lord." Hikaru whispered to his brother as the walked.

"Yea, he would go crazy if we hugged Haruhi. But Kyoya shows no emotion at all." Kaoru said.

"I know, its like he doesn't care that we sexually harass her." Hikaru said.

"Oh well. Maybe Kyoya just knows we would never do anything to harm her, so he doesn't see the need to yell at us." Kaoru said thinking out load.

"Maybe." his brother agreed. The two reached their car and climbed in and went on their way home.

Haruhi waved as her friends left to go home as she felt to strong arms wrap around her.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" she asked knowing he was only trying to show off to the twins because they hugged her. She know he would never admit to the fact that it annoyed him that they would touch her as they freely chose to do.

"I just wanted to hold you. Am I not allowed to hold my girlfriend?" he asked toying with her.

"I never said that." she said pulling out of his grasp and held his hand as they headed to his car. "So were are we going first?"

"To your place so you can get your thing, then to my place to get ready for the party." he answered her.

* * *

**Q2: **Who do you think Haruhi will meet at Kyoya's place?

Next update will most like be Wesday. R&R


	3. Found in the Closet

Here's who got it right. . . .

**1st . . . tsukinohikari-hime**

* * *

Ch 3

"Sir, we are pulling into the estate now." the driver said over the intercom from his seat.

"Arigatou, Yuki." Kyoya said into the mic. He and Haruhi started to grab their bags and get ready. The car came to a stop and Yuki opened the door for them and offered his hand to Haruhi.

"Arigatou." she said taking his hand and stepping out of the car. Kyoya followed her out. The two walked up to the house and went in.

"Welcome home, Master Kyoya. Miss Haruhi." the maids greeted them as they walked pasted them up the stairs and in the direction of Kyoya's bedroom. They walked three doors passed his room and stopped.

"This is here you well be staying." he said opening the door. The room looked bigger then her whole apartment. The bed itself looked to be twice the size of her futon. It had pink walls with matching floor carpet, bedding, and door. She walked over and placed her bag on the bed. "What do you think?" he asked.

"It's huge," she said.

"Why are you surprised? My room is about the same size and you've been there before." Kyoya asked.

"Hai, but I forgot who you really are sometimes." she said. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the check.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter," he said.

"So when do we need to be ready for your father's party? 'she asked as she moved out of his hold on her and started to take her belongings form her bag.

"It starts at 7:00, but we don't need to be there when it starts." he said sitting on the bed. "Need help?" he asked feeling he should do something more then watch her.

"No, I'm alright, but can I wear my dress or do you have one for me so I like a "rich gal" instead of a "commoner."" she asked have joking.

"You may wear wherever you like, but first let me show you something. Come with me." he stood and took her hand. He walked her over to the walk-in closet and they went inside. It was about the size of Haruhi's room and was full of clothes.

"Please tell me you didn't buy all of these for me?" she asked really, really hoping he didn't.

"But Haruhi." he took her other hand that he was now holding them both and looked into her eyes. "I just wanted you to be happy." he said as sweet as he could, but then started to laugh. Haruhi looked at him oddly. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I couldn't keep a straight face when you look at me like that." He stopped laughing and let go of her hands. "But really Haruhi, that's something Tamaki would do not me. I would hope you knew me better then that."

"Then what is with all these clothes? I don't think you would wear them." She joked.

"I assure you I don't." he said as he saw her smile. "No, these were my sister's. She left most of them here when she moved out when she get married cause they ether didn't fit her anymore or she didn't think her husband would like it. She said that you are welcome to use and keep anything that you like." He told her as she rumored the clothing. She did bring her dark dress, but his father had seen it before this was a party to show off to his partners and clients.

"Well maybe I could wear something in here. It wouldn't be right to refuse an offer from your sister." she said, looking at a the different dresses. More of them were very simple and plain, but still beautiful in there own way. "What do you think about this one, Kyoya?" she asked showing him a short halter, black dress with a red sash. She held it up to her and he studied it.

"I think it's nice, but how about this one?" he picked up this white dress with blue, yellow, pink, and line colored dots all over it and a blue sash with a sunflower. "I think this would look lovely on you."

"If I was going to a barbeque and not a very classy business party of my boyfriend's farther." they both laughed and continued to look around. Haruhi would pick out beautiful dresses that would fit perfect while Kyoya joked around by picking dresses that looked like adult sized children's clothes. They didn't even hear the knock on the door of the bedroom.

"Well I hope I shouldn't be worried that you two are in a closet together?" their new found guest asked.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoya asked. "Father said that you were in London with your husband."

"We were, but something came up and I was unable to go with him." she said.

"I hope everything is alright?" Kyoya asked concerned.

"Hai, it is. In fact everything is better then ever." she said. She wondered if she should tell him or not. "So this must be Haruhi?" she asked deciding to wait.

"Hai, but lets move into the bedroom for formal introductions. Shall we?" Kyoya said and he and to two women went with him.

"Haruhi." he said when they were in the room. "This is my sister, Fuyumi, and Fuyumi-neesan this is Haruhi Fujioka."

"It's nice to meet you." Haruhi said with a bow.

"Oh it's nice to meet you to. Kyoya-san has told me so much about you." she gave Haruhi a hug. "Tell me, do like anything? If Kyoya-san hasn't told you yet, your welcome to keep anything you like."

"Oh hai he did tell me and I do like them, but I can't pick which one to wear tonight." Haruhi said.

"I'll help you. I'm already ready and this way we could get to know each other." she offered with a big smile.

"Well, alright." Haruhi said. She did want to get to know Fuyumi-san and maybe they be good friends. The girl friends she had at school think she a he so it would be good to have anther friend besides Mei.

"Alright then first things first. Kyoya-san out." Fuyumi ordered her younger brother, pointing to the door.

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"Because Haruhi-san will be changing and it's not proper for you to be in here." she told him.

"Fair enough. I'll see you ladies later." he walked to the door. "If I'm needed I'll be in my room." and with that he left his sister and girlfriend.

* * *

**Q3:** Why do you think Fuyumi didn't go to London?

Next update will be on Friday. R&R.


	4. Girl Time

Here's who got it right. . .

**1st . . . anotherbeing()**

**2nd . . . loveless forever **

**3rd . . . krystaleyes**

**4th . . . tsukinohikari-hime**

* * *

Ch 4

"How about this one, Haruhi-san?" Fuyumi asked holding up the same black halter that Haruhi first saw. "I have same black heels and a red headband that will go nicely with it." she said.

"Hai, this was the first one I saw, but when I asked Kyoya he showed me this one." she said pointing to the white pot a dot dress.

"He was only joking. I was given that dress by a friend to wear at a baroque she had for her dad on Father's Day." she said with a smile. "You see when I was I high school you could say I acted a little like your friend Tamaki-san." she told Haruhi.

"Really? I don't see that connection." she said as the two took the dress out to the bedroom and started to get ready.

"Well you see my friend was a commoner and like Tamaki-san, I became fascinated with her lifestyle, but in a different way. You see unlike my family, her family would spend time together and have their meals and all that. When I was growing up Kyoya-san and I were lucky to see father outside of dinner. He was either working or spending his time showing our older brothers how the run the business when he passes it on. Kyoya-san being young and the tired son and I being his daughter didn't account to much. I know he loves us all the same, but it doesn't show all the time." Haruhi listened as Fuyumi as they sat on the bed. "It's not like I'm not grateful for what I had as a kid, but I did find myself wishing that I wasn't rich." she looked at Haruhi worried that she had said to mush because Haruhi was a commoner and hearing her whine about her having money may make her hate her. "Do you think I'm a bad person?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Haruhi said.

"Really? Because you are allowed to hate me." she said.

"No, I think everyone wishes for their life to be different and from the way I heard it you only wanted to bring your family closer." Haruhi said.

"Arigatou, Haruhi-san." she said. "Now why don't we see how you look in that dress?" she asked.

"Alright." Haruhi took the dress and Fuyumi helped her with it. It fit her for the most part but was a bit big around her chest but it still looked very nice on her. Fuyumi noticed the unneeded room too.

"Mmm if you want I could take it in a little. It would only take about five minutes." she offered.

"No, I think it's fine as is." Haruhi said.

"Ok then why don't you sit down at the dresser mirror and I'll get you that headband." Fuyumi said. Haruhi nodded and walked over and sat down. She looked on it and the first thing that cot her eye was family photo. She picked it up and saw that it was when Kyoya was still a baby. He was wrapped in a blanket in his mother's arms. She sat next to his father and his older brothers stood behind then. Fuyumi stood on her father's right with her hands resting on his knee. Haruhi looked at the picture and saw that Kyoya and Fuyumi looked a lot like their mother.

"Like it? It's my favorite one. It's the only picture of the whole family." Fuyumi said coming over with the headband and a make up bag. "The one that was taken before that one was taken before Kyoya-san was born and the one after it was taken with mother."

"You look a lot like your mother." Haruhi said. "And Kyoya has her eyes, glasses too." she said with a smile.

"Hai, that one of the reason he wont get contacts." she said. "But enough about us what about you. Kyoya-san said you want to be a lawyer is that right?" Fuyumi asked as she started to pin Haruhi's hair to the right side of her head.

"Hai, I want to follow in my mother's footsteps." She told her.

"I'm sure she would be proud of you." Fuyumi said putting the red band on Haruhi's head. "Here what do you think?" she asked.

"Arigatou, it looks great." Haruhi said.

"Good, now let me do your make up." she offered. Haruhi nodded. After spending three year with Kaoru and Hikaru wanting to dress for up and do her make up she got use to it.

"So your husband is in London for work, what does he do?" Haruhi asked.

"He's a doctor. My father married me to the son of a partner, but I do love him and we are very happy. He called me twice a day to check on us so I know he misses me." she said.

"Us? Do you have children?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, um no. You see I was going to tell father first but I guess it slipped. The reason I didn't go to London was because I'm pregnant. I know I can still fly but I don't want to risk it so I stayed here." she explained.

"Congratulations." Haruhi said.

"Arigatou." she said. "And look, we're done." Haruhi looked in the mirror and actually liked the way her face was. Hikaru and Kaoru would always put to much on but the way Fuyumi did it, it looked great. "Why don't we go get Kyoya-san? It's almost 8:00 and father would probably want us at the party soon." Fuyumi said.

"Hai, that's a good idea." Haruhi said as the two rose and headed for the door. They opened it and headed down the hall to Kyoya's room.

__

Knock, knock

"Kyoya-san, can we come in?" Fuyumi called to him on the other side, but there was no answer.

* * *

**Q4: **Why do you think Kyoya didn't answer his door. (And NO he is not dead)

Next update will be on Monday. R&R.


	5. In the bed

Here's who got it right. . .

**1st . . . Marisol Akyri**

**2nd . . . sonata hirano**

**3rd . . . loveless forever**

Ch 5

__

Knock, knock

"Kyoya-san, can we come in?" Fuyumi called to him on the other side, but there was no answer. "Kyoya-san!" she said a bit louder.

"Maybe he's not here." Haruhi suggested. Fuyumi put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

"No, he's here. He always locks his door when he isn't in his room." she the younger of the two.

"Really? I wonder why. . ." Haruhi said thinking to herself.

"It goes back to when he was young. You know how Kyoya-san is a little OCD?" she asked.

"Hai." Haruhi nodded.

"Well when we were kids it was about five times worst, everything had to somewhere in it's rightful place all the time. And our older brother, Akito-nii, would like to play jokes on him. He would go into Kyoya-san's room and changes everything around. Put books on the floor and turn his picture flames backward. Kyoya-san would get so mad at him, so he started locking his door when he's out."

"I ever noticed before if his door was locked in the past." Haruhi said, thinking if she had ever seen him with a key.

"That's because the only other person to how a key is his bodyguard, and he uses it more then Kyoya-san uses his." she said hearing herself echo in the small, vacant hallway. "He always makes sure that his door is unlocked when he comes home."

"So should we go down to the party and wait for him?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Fuyumi said a bit louder then normal. "Young and beautiful women like ourselves should have an escort to a party like this. Especially we those young and beautiful women are the host's daughter, and son's girlfriend." she ranted. "And Kyoya-san is being very ungentlemanly like by making us wait."

"Maybe I should knock this time?" Haruhi said with a sweat drop above her.

"Why don't we just go in? He probably on his computer with his headphones on and some kind of emo, dark, music or whatever it is he listens too." Fuyumi opening the door to her younger brother's room. The two ladies walked in and over to his computer desk, but they didn't find him anywhere.

"Fuyumi-san!" Haruhi said in almost a whisper. "I think I found him." she said pointing to his over sized bed with him in it. "He must have been tired after the two hour drive back here from the university and having to putting up with dorming with Tamaki-sempai." Haruhi said as the they walked across the room to were he laid.

"Alright we found him. Now Haruhi-san go wake him. I'm going to go and tell father I came." Fuyumi said not wanting to be the one who had to wake up her low blood pressured demon lord brother. Nor did she want to be around when he was being woken.

"But Fuyumi-san." Haruhi said as she saw the last bit of Fuyumi's dress slid out of the wooden door. Haruhi sighed. 'Hhmm, how can I get him up, but not get him angry?' she taught. She then slammed her right fist into her left hand. "I got it!" she said to herself.

She walked over and climbed into the bed with Kyoya. He was laying on his back with arms stretched out. She saw that his glasses were still on his face. She slowly slid them off and set them aside. She then kneeled beside him with her arms on each side of him. She took a second and watched his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and worry free. She then took his lips into hers as she kissed him. She know that Kyoya didn't like to be woken up but she also knew it wasn't to hard to wake him. "Kyoya." she said then kissed him again. "It's time to get up." she closed her eyes and deepen the kiss when she felt his arms moving to warp around her waist. "Are you finally up?" she asked opening her eyes and sitting up slightly.

"No." he said pulling her back down and moving on top of her. "I want to stay right here." he said with a smirk across his face. He bent down and kissed her deeply.

"Well we can't." she said trying to push him away. "We need to go to the party." she stopped kissing him and continued to push. "And your going to ruin my dress this you don't let me go."

"Fine." he said, sighing in disappointed. He sat up and retrieved his glasses from the night stand as Haruhi got off the bed and straighten out her dress. "It looks good on you." Kyoya said moving off his bed and over to her. "You should wear dresses more often." he requested.

"I can't." she told him. "If I wear dresses then the girls at school will find out I'm a girl and the Host Club will lose profit." she said with a smirk. He smiled at her and embraced her.

"Fine, have it you way." he said kissing her on the check. "Now do you think you can help me get ready. I need to find and tie and jacket to wear that will match your dress." he asked.

"Why do you need to match me?" she asked.

"So everyone knows that you are mine and if I see you even being looked at be anther man I will kill them." he she.

"So let me get this straight," she said thinking out loud. "You would kill a man for looking at me, but yet your fine with me have girls left and right telling me they love me and want to have my children?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." he answered. "And you know why?"

"Why?" she asked crossing her arm. 'This should be good.' she thought.

He moved closer to her and took her hand. "Because I know that you think they are all rich brats that could never take you away from me." he was looking into her eyes. Haruhi opened her mouth to say something, but didn't when Kyoya dropped her hand and started to speak again. "Besides they can't have your children. It's biologically impossible." he said with a small laugh.

"You . . . " Haruhi started a bit annoyed with him, but he cut her off.

"Now come on and help me," he said. Haruhi sighed and went with him to help him pick out a tie.

* * *

**Q5:** In the next chapter Haruhi finds that someone she knows (besides Kyoya and his family) is at the party. Who do you think it is**? Hint **it is someone form Ouran.


	6. Lights, Music, It's Party Time

Sorry for the late update, my beta lost the file and I had to resend it to him.

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . RandomFun**

**2nd . . . ecyoj06**

**3rd . . . Marisol Akyri**

* * *

Ch 6

Haruhi and Kyoya walked down the hallway to the staircase. She looked over the railing saw all the people then one caught her eye. Her eyes widened and before they could reach the stairs she pulled Kyoya into the closest room to them.

"Haruhi, I do enjoy the ambushing, but it is not the time nor the place." Kyoya said with a smirk. "But then again, how can I say no to you." He said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Why didn't you tell me that Renge would be here?" Haruhi said.

"I thought you knew." He told her. "Her father is a partner of my father and of course she was going to come." he said as if it was no big deal. "But why should that matter whether she's here or not?"

"Because she still thinks I'm a boy and she's one of the girls who wants to have my children!" Haruhi said getting worked up. She took a seat on one of the leather

"Well do you suppose we stay in my father's office all night?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"No, but do you think we could avoid her?" she said knowing it wouldn't work but trying to be hopeful.

"I don't think it would work." Kyoya said putting his arm around her.

"I know." she said with a sigh.

"Why don't we go down and just what will happen, ok?" he said giving her a kiss on the check. "Come on." he stood and held out his hand to her. She nodded and took his hand. They walked to the top of the stairs and he pulled her close and escort her down the stairs. Haruhi couldn't help but think everyone was looking at them as they ascended down the stairs to the party.

"Ah Kyoya it's good to see you again." a tall, and some what big man said to Kyoya when he saw him.

"I'm sorry, forgive me. I seen to have forgotten your name sir." Kyoya admitted. Haruhi smiled because she know that he didn't do that often. He normally know everyone and everything about them.

"That's alright I didn't expect you too. Last time I saw you, you were only about the age of ten. I came with my father then." he said with a small laugh. "I'm Mr. M form the P.M.I. branch in America. I took over looking over the company from my father this past year." he said reaching out his hand. Kyoya took it and shock it. Haruhi could tell that this man was not an ordinary business man. Or at least he was unlike the others at the parties Kyoya had taken her too. The others were all well into their early sixties and had the same expense black suit with black tie and shoes so shinny you could see you reflection in them. But this man looked only to be in his late twenties and had the same black suit, but with a red tie and black tennis shoes.

"Ah, well welcome to Japan, Mr. M. I hope you are enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes, your father sure does know how to throw a business party. Crowded rooms of people and food and boring as ever." Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at his statement. Kyoya only smiled at him then sent a glare at Haruhi. "My, my. Who is this beauty?" M asked.

"Oh this is Miss Haruhi Fujioka." Kyoya introduced.

"It's very nice to meet you, sir." she said with a shaking his hand.

"Like wise." he let her hand go.

"Well it was nice to have see you again, but we do need to find my father." Kyoya said.

"Well than, I'll see you guys around then." M said as the two departed.

"He seems nice." Haruhi said.

"Nice guys can't run a company." Kyoya said. Haruhi could feel his evil dark lord within awakening.

"Kyoya, what wrong?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to my father about that M guy. He is to loose to run the American branch." Kyoya told her.

"Kyoya, you can't judge how he works by the way he acts." Haruhi said stopping and taking his hand. "I mean look at you. In the passed seven months you've shown me that at times you could be like Tamaki and you were able to run the Host Club with your hands tied, and I'm sure your father has someone watching him. So if he's not doing a good job he would have done something about it."

"Well I guess your right." Kyoya said thinking of what she had said. His father wouldn't let someone take command unless it was good for the company.

"Come on, let have some fun." she said trying to take his mind off it.

"Alright, but what do you suggest we do? I don't think your want to talk to the others about how much money they've made my family." Kyoya said teasing her.

"How about a dance?" she said.

"People don't normally dance at these kind of parties, Haruhi" he pointed out.

"So there's a band and a dance floor isn't there. Just asked that to play some kind of waltz." Haruhi said with a smile. Kyoya know he couldn't say no to that smile.

"Alright, but if my father disapproves of this later I'm going to tell him it was your idea." he said leading her to the dance floor.

"Bring him on, you know your father doesn't scare me." she told him.

They found their way to the center of the floor and turned to each other. The band seeing that someone is actually going to dance ended the song and got ready to play a waltz. Kyoya took her right hand in his left while the other fond it's way to her waist. Her lift hand rested on his shoulder. The music began to play and Kyoya took the lead as Haruhi followed. The rest of the room watched as the two danced across the floor. Some older coupled decide to join them. The song ended they bowed to each other. The started to clap for the band then for Haruhi and Kyoya. Haruhi smiled happily as a new song began and they started to dance again.

"Forgive me Kyoya, but may I cut in?" a man asked half way tough the song.

"Of course father, that is if it is alright with you, Haruhi." she nodded in agreement. Kyoya stepped aside and let his father dance with his girlfriend. He walked over to get a drink, never taking his eyes off them. 'Nothing good could come from this.' he taught as he watched them.

* * *

**Q6: **Ok Kyoya's father is going to ask Haruhi something that has to do with Kyoya. What do you think it is?

Next Update will be Sunday.


	7. The Big Question?

Ok guys I'm really sorry it's late but here's the thing. Saddly I guess I mad the question a little to hard because nno one got it right. A lot of you said that he would ask if she would marry him. That is really close but not right. Sorry ;; But here is the next part.

* * *

Ch 7

"So Miss Fujioka I think this was a nice idea you had," Mr. Ohtori commented.

"Well if Kyoya didn't ask then it wouldn't have happened," she said trying to give him some of the credit.

"Would you mind if I ask you something, Miss Fujioka?" he asked her.

"I don't see why not," she said not wanting to be rude.

"Do you love my son?" he asked. Haruhi couldn't help but be surprised. She know she liked Kyoya, but was it really love? And what was she going to tell his father?

"Well to tell the truth, I don't know. I care very much for him but I don't know if it's love or how he feels about me." she admitted.

"What if you knew he loved you very much. Would that change your mind to knowing?" he asked as they continued to dance.

"I would still have to think about it. But if you don't mind me asking why are you asking me whether I love Kyoya or not?" Haruhi asked him, but the answer she got she was not really for. He told her and they stopped dancing.

Kyoya had gotten himself a drink and stood near the dance floor. He didn't like the idea of his father dancing with Haruhi. He watched them, no he studied them. Waiting to see how this would play out, and ready to jump in and save her if need. He watched as they stopped dancing and Haruhi's hands fell to her sides with a surprised expression on her face. 'This isn't good' Kyoya thought as he quickly made his way to them but stopped when he saw Haruhi bow, and walk away from him to the back where the door to the balcony was. He walked straight up to his father.

"What did you say to her?!" he demanded.

"I only asked for a question and after I told her my reasoning for said question she excused herself and left." his father told his son.

"And what did you asked her?" he asked starting to get angry at him.

"That is none of your concern. It was a privet conversation between me and Miss Fujioka. If you want to know go ask her." he said very rudely.

"Fine." Kyoya just glared at his father and went after Haruhi. He found her on the balcony leaning on her elbows with her face in her hands.

"Haruhi." he called to her as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said to Kyoya's father. "Please excuse me." she bowed to him them walked away. She didn't know exactly where she was walking, but she know she had to get away. "What do I do?" she asked herself as she walked onto the rater large stone balcony. "I know I love Kyoya and I know he likes me, but I don't think ether of us is anywhere ready to complete Mr. Ohtori's wishes." she covered her face with her hands and laid them on the cold, stone railing.

"Haruhi." she heard behind her. She herd him walk over to her and felt him wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yea, I'm fine." she lied.

"You don't seem fine." he said

"Well I am." she snapped at him and turned to face him.

"Ok, now I know your not fine," he said, "come with me." He took her hand and lead her back into the house, passed the kitchen and into the backyard. He took her to a bench and they sat down. "Ok, now what did my father say?" he asked, taking her hands into his.

"Nothing really," she said.

"Haruhi." he said very sternly.

"He didn't say anything." Haruhi said, turning her eyes away from him.

"Then what is making you so upset?" He asked, trying to help her. He hated to see her his way.

"It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." she said standing up and trying to pull him up too. "Let's go back inside. The band is still playing. I can hear it all the way out here." she said as he stood up with her.

"No, let's stay here." He bowed to her. "May I have this dance, Haruhi?"

"No, you can't." She said playfully.

"Oh and why is that?" he said just as playfully and standing up straight. She smiled and without Kyoya noticing she slipped of her shoes and turned away.

"Because." she started to run. "You have to catch me!" She yelled back.

"Haruhi, we are no where near dressed to be playing around." he yelled to her.

"So you don't want me, Kyoya." she said as turned to see him about 20 yards away.

Kyoya smiled. "Aw the hell with it." the said as he took off his jacket and tie. Laid them on the bench. "Alright here I come he called t her as he ran torus her. She smiled and turned to run the other way. But her turtle legs betrayed her and he soon had her in his arms as she tried to run. They both fell to the ground laughing with big smiles on their faces.

"Kyoya look." Haruhi said pointing to the sky. It was a clear night and the sky was filled with stars. Kyoya laid on his back and pulled Haruhi close to him. He didn't care the he was probably getting grass stains on his white dress shirt and her dress was dark so they wouldn't show up on it. She put her head on his chest and watched the sky with him, loving every minute of it. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched themselves.

"Father, what are you doing out her?" Fuyumi asked her father.

"Watching your brother and Miss Fujioka." he answer. "But why are you? Get inside before you get yourself and my grandchild sick." he said.

"I will, but father. What did you say to Haruhi-san to make her so upset?" she asked.

"I asked her if she loved Kyoya. She told me that she care dearly for him, but she doesn't know if it's love. She then asked me why I had asked her such a question and I did and it seems to have worried her." he told his daughter.

"Well why did you ask?" she asked him.

"Because I plan to asked Ranka-san to have those two married this summer after she graduates from Ouran." he said.

* * *

**Q7: **How do you think Kyoya finds out what is upseting Haruhi?

I'll try to update on Thuresday, but I'm leaving for cheer camp the next day so if I don't get it up. I beg up not to hunt me down and kill me for being such a baka.


	8. Oyasumi, Love

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . twilightaholic92**

**2nd . . . loveless forever**

**3rd . . . Ichia**

* * *

Ch 8

Haruhi woke up to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. She looked around and found that she was in Kyoya's room and sleeping on his bed. She looked out the window with worry.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I checked the news and they said that it was only rain." Kyoya said as he walked out the bathroom in only long checker pants and a towel on his head. He dried his hair as he walked over to the bed. "Because my sister decide to come home, plans have changed a bit." he taking the towel off his head and throwing it into his hamper.

"Oh, how so? And how did I get here?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"My sister is going to stay in her room and you'll stay in mine. Your things have been moved here, the bed is your and the shower is open if you'd like to use it." he told her. "Oh and I carried you here."

"But then where are you going to sleep?" she asked him. She had no problem at all stay in the same room with him, but she didn't want to take his bed from him.

"I'll stay on one of the couches. I have extra pillows and blankets in the closet so I'll be fine. But I don't think you want to sleep in that dress." he said as she realized that she was in fact wearing. "Go take and shower and get changed. I want to talk to you want you come out." he said.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked as she started to get her pjs and such. "If it's important I can take a shower after we're done talking."

"No, no." he told her. "Go relax and take a shower. We'll talk after." He kissed her on the cheek and she went on her way into the bathroom.

__

A hour earlier

"Kyoya-san what happen!" Fuyumi asked as she saw him carry in what looked like an unconscious Haruhi. "Should I call a doctor?" she said.

"Fuyumi-neesan please be quiet." he whispered to her. "She's not dead, she only fell asleep."

"Oh, sorry." she said. "Um . . .Kyoya-san?"

"Hai, What is it?" he asked her.

"Could you lay Haruhi-san in your room for tonight? I need to tell your something father told me about you and Haruhi-san." she explained. "I think I know why she was so worried."

"Hai. Follow me." he said as they went up to his room. Fuyumi opened the door and Kyoya walked in and laid her on his bed. He then went back onto the hallway to talk to his sister. He went out, but didn't close the door all the way. "Ok Fuyumi-neesan, what did father say to Haruhi?" he asked her.

"He asked her if she loved you." she told him. Kyoya's froze. "She told him that she cares dearly for you, but she doesn't know if it's love. She then asked him why he had asked her such a question and he told her that he plans to asked her father about have you two married this summer after she graduates from Ouran." she told him.

Kyoya didn't know what to say, or what to think ether. He did in fact love her, but did she really love him? And were they ready for marriage?

"I just thought you should know so you can talk it over with her." she said. "I think Haruhi-san does love you, but she's afraid that you don't love her."

"Arigatou, Fuyumi-neesan." he told her.

"Oyasumi, Kyoya-san." she said as he was about to go back into his room.

"Oyasumi, Fuyumi-neesan." he went into his room and decided to take a shower.

Kyoya was now finishing up some of his homework on his computer when he heard the water stop in the shower. He continued working. He only had another page to write then he'd be finished. The door opened and Haruhi walked out in a pair of long yellow bottoms and a matching tank top. She also had taken out her contacts and had on her glasses.

"Ok Kyoya, what did you want to talk about?" she asked walking over to him.

"Can you wait just one more minuet while I print this? It will only take a second." he asked her.

"Sure, I'll wait on the bed for you." she said moving to the bed.

"Ok, just don't fall asleep." he said with a laugh as he took the papers from the printer and put them in his bag.

"Move fast and I wont" she said from the soft bed. Kyoya soon joined her. He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Haruhi, I want to tell you something. I wanted to tell you before, but I couldn't." Kyoya said trying to find the right words to do so. "You see, Haruhi." Kyoya looked at Haruhi who was looking at him as if he had a cure for the common cold or something. Kyoya took her into he embrace and kissed her check. "Haruhi, I love you." he whispered into her ear. Her eyes went wide and she smiled.

'He does love me.' she said to herself. She moved away from him and looked into his onyx eyes. "I love you, Kyoya." they both captured the others lips in the most passionate kiss they have ever shared. Haruhi's hands had found themselves tangled in his hair while Kyoya's were placed on her hips. They broke for air and smiled at each other, not sure what to do next. They heard the chimes from the grandfather clock on the other side of the room ring. It was almost two in the morning.

"We should get some sleep." Haruhi finally said.

"Hai." Kyoya said as he got up from the bed and headed for the couch.

Haruhi was at the head of the bed, pulling back the covers when she called to him. "You know your bed is big enough for the both of us."

"Hai, but I told you that I will be fine over here." he said sitting down and putting his glasses on the table.

"Well I'm not." she said getting up and going over to him a little childishly. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's still raining out and it might get worst. The weather reports have been wrong before." she said thinking on her feet. "And if it does your all the way over here, and I'll be all alone by myself over here." she said pointing to the bed.

Kyoya smiled and saw her angle. He pulled her onto his lap and stood up with her in her arms, bridal style. "Fine if that's the way you want it." he said playfully as he carried her to the bed and laying her down.

"Good." she said as he climbed in next to her and kissed her on the forehead, he removed her glasses from her face and took her in his arms.

"Oyasumi, Haruhi" he told her.

"Oyasumi, Kyoya." she replied

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"And I you." she said as they drifted of the sleep.

* * *

**Q8: **Ok 50/50 chance. Who wakes up 1st.

Ok it's like 11:48 at night and I need to get up at five tomorrow for camp so please don't yell at me for the easy question. But yea next chapter may be up on Monday dependingwhen I get home from camp and such so Monday or Tuesday will be the next update.


	9. Wakie Wakie

Here's who it right . . .

**1st . . . ecyoj06**

**2nd . . . Marisol Akyri**

* * *

Ch 9

Kyoya awoke and sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He let out a yawn and reached over to the nightstand for his glasses. When he put them on, he found that for some reason, he couldn't see "That's funny . . ." he questioned himself. He looked down at Haruhi's still sleeping form and smiled. "That's why I can't see," he said removing her glasses and went on to find his own, but he couldn't find them on ether of the stands next to the bed.

"Now where could I . . . ah the table, that's right." Kyoya said slowly moving off the bed so he wouldn't wake Haruhi. He walked over to the table and picked up his glasses, placing them in their rightful place. "Hmm why is it so dark in here?" he asked himself looking around the room clearly this time. He glanced at the clock that hung the wall. It read 6:44 am. He ran a hand though his hair thinking of why he was up so early. Even when he has classes he sleeps till eight and when he went it was 7:30. With nothing really to do, he went back to his bed and laid back down, trying to go back to sleep.

He eyed the girl next to him and found himself watching her sleep. She was laying on her side with her right arm under her pillow and her left draped across her small waist. He was watching how the single stain of chocolate brown hair laid on the side of her cheek, swaying as her chest would slowly raise showing the details of her small breast, then fall again and be hidden under the bagginess of her top with each breath she took. How her red lips seemed to shine in the morning light. She was one God's prefect little angel, sent to Earth to do nothing but make each and every day brighter. To steal the hearts of the those around her with her kindness and love, wanting nothing but god fortune to befall you as you go down your separate paths of life. She was smart, funny, and could read you like a book. Always knowing how to you felt and wanted. She was the one you would called your friend after knowing her for only a day and family after a week. She was the perfect example of an honor student at school and the natural rookie in the club. She had girls wanting to be with her (thinking she's a boy) and boys wanting to turn gay to also be with her (again thinking she's a boy). She was an angel of the highest degree, and she was his.

He removed the strain of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He looked at her was we reminded of what Fuyumi had told him.

__

"She told him that she cares dearly for you, but she doesn't know if it's love. She then asked him why he had asked her such a question and he told her that he plans to asked her father about have you two married this summer after she graduates from Ouran."

Kyoya could see the two of them married, but would it be right to do so, so early? 'It would only be a year that they were together and she just graduating she'll have to chose a college to attend and what if she becomes pregnant? She'll lose a year of her studies and I'm still in college and no where near ready for parenthood.' Kyoya's mind raced with millions of "what if's." He knew that he would be risking a lot and he would for her, but would she for him? She planed to be a lawyer and he a doctor. They both would be in school for a couple more years and he didn't want to hold her back. With her grades she could go to any school in Japan. Hell she could go to any school in the world. France, America, Germany. Any of them would be lucky to have such a brilliant woman like her.

Haruhi moaned as she was starting to awaken form her sleep and brought Kyoya back to realty. She rolled over onto her back and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked over and to her surprise found Kyoya awake.

"Well this is a first." she said rolling back on her side to face him.

"What is?" he asked knowing full a aware what she meant.

"You're up before noon." she said with a smile. "I normally have to wait until two in the afternoon to hear from you on any other Saturday."

"Well this time it's different." he said pulling her close. "This time, I got to wake up to see the one I love." he kissed her soft lips. Their eyes closed and she kissed back, putting her arms around his neck. He moved so he was looking down on her, but not totally on top of her. He stopped the kiss and looked down at her.

"What." she said with a smile and small laugh. Her larger golden eyes were met with his dark onyx ones behind the clear glass of his sliver framed glasses. "Well?" she questioned him again.

"It's nothing." he bent down and kissed her. "I just like the idea on me on top of you in my bed." he said jokingly with one of his well known smirks.

"Alright." she said pushing him off. Kyoya had been getting playfully perverted over the last two months or so and although Haruhi didn't mind it to much, it was fun to pay him no minds and see what he would do next.

"Come on, Haru-koi." he said, not moving an inch. "You know you want it," he whispered into her ear.

"Do you know that I can just yell rape and you'd be arrested." she said, trying to counteract his words.

"In my own house? I think not." he said with a smile. But as she wished he sat up and refrained from doing anything more. For now.

* * *

**Q9: **Haruhi and Kyoya go on a rode trip. What do they bring with them to pass the time. **HINT** almost everyone have them in their car and there great to pass the time.

Ok iIknow what your thinking and no they arn't going to do it in the next chapter. But they are coming closer together and it well come into plan later.

Next update well be Thursday or Firday. It depens what I'm doing this week. Anyway thank you for reviews.


	10. The Music Man

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . karmonblake**

* * *

Ch 10

It was a little past noon when the two walked out of the lager mansion and into Kyoya's car. He had a drove a 2009 Lamborghini Diablo. It was black with blue colored flames panted near the wheels, black leather seats, blue neon lights underneath and equipped with all the latest gadgets. Kyoya opened the passenger door for Haruhi, she thanked him and got into his car. Kyoya then swag around and seated himself at the wheel. He turned the key and started it up. They turned onto the highway when Haruhi popped in one of her cds. Kyoya smiled know that it would be full of American pop songs. Little did he know that she had made this cd for their trip.

__

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car.

He's got one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart.

I look around, turn the radio down He says baby is something wrong?  
I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song And he said...

Kyoya listened as Haruhi song along. He loved when she would sing. To her, her grades in music were not as horrible as she said, but then again a B- to a straight A student could be.

__

Our song is a slamming screen door, Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home... before I said amen. Asking God if He could play it again

Before he knew it the song was over and a new one was starting. And Kyoya couldn't help but laugh at her when she sang the course.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi do you even know what those words mean?" he asked. Kyoya how to speak, read and write in perfect English so he know what she was singing. But Haruhi would normally read the translations.

"Most of it I do, why?" she asked.

"Ok can sing the course once more for me then?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the rode ahead.

__

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, It felt so right. Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it"

Haruhi sang.

"And you have no problem singing that?" he asked

"Not really. Remember when I kissed Kanako Kasugasaki my first year and it wasn't the end of the world. So I didn't mind it to much." Haruhi truthfully told him.

"So if I had asked you too . . . " Kyoya said.

"No I wouldn't Kyoya." she stopped him, knowing what he was going to say next. "Beside, are we there yet?"

"Alright, alright." he said. "We're about halfway there." he said as he turned off the main rode into a side street.

"Where are we going anyway?" Haruhi asked. She felt like she had on these roads before, but being about an hour form her apartment she wasn't quit sure.

"You mean you don't remember?" he asked.

"No not really. I mean I feel like I've been here but I don't know." she told him. "Maybe you could give my a hint?"

Kyoya smiled. "Well you have been here before, twice actually." he told her.

"With you, orwith the host club?" she asked.

"Well if you were with the host club you were with me also, Haruhi?" he said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean." she said hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Hey, I'm driving." Kyoya yelled at her, but not in an angry way. "Do you want me to drive off the road and die?"

"Not really." she said. They were quiet for a few monuments. "But Kyoya, if I did die and you didn't, what would you do?"

"Why would you ask that?" he asked.

"Half curious and half bored. So what would you do?" she asked again.

"I'd follow you, because I'd die without you, Haruhi. I mean who do you think you are? Leaving my alone with my gaiter." he told her.

"Ok stop quoting the song." Haruhi said. Kyoya laughed. Yesterday on the way home from school they were listening to her cd form the musical RENT.

"I was only joking, Haruhi." he sighed. "But really I don't know and to tell you the truth, I really don't want to think of a world without you." he told her. "Anyway, I made a cd for you."

"You did?" she asked.

"Yea, it's in the glove box." he told her. Haruhi opened it up and pulled out the unmarked cd and popped it into the cd player.

__

Won't someone tell me what is happenin' to me  
Why am I so misunderstood  
Why can't they see?  
Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel  
That I used to be

They say I'll understand it all in good time  
But age ain't nothin' but a number in my mind  
I'm goin' crazy with this push me pull me  
Caught between wrong and right

I wanna give in to the woman in me  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be  
The moral of the story is I got no choice  
I must not chase the boys

Haruhi smiled. The twins had played this once before at one of the Host meetings as a joke last year when she found out that not only Kyoya liked her but Tamaki too. It ended and the next one started.

__

If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all

Haruhi started to laugh as she heard Kyoya trying to sing alone.

_"I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with"_

Kyoya sang with a smile.

* * *

**Q10:** Ok where are they going? **HINT: **They had been there with the rest of the Host Club in both the anime and the manga

Ok I'm going to be at Otakon this weekend so if your going to be there I'm the Flag girl ing the skits (That is if they let me in, I'm on a waiting list) But yea so the next update with be on Tuseday. R&R


	11. Fun in the Sun

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . karmonblake**

**2nd . . . loveless forever**

**3rd . . . 10Join-Fei**

**4th . . . loretta537**

**5th . . . ecyoj06**

**6th . . . Vaatis Girlfriend ()**

* * *

Ch 11

Haruhi watched as the green scenery change to blue. Where the sight of tall trees had stood was now a crash of blue and white among the brownish-black rocks. The once quite drive was now filled with the sound of waves crashing and gulls cawing. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breathe and inhaled the saintly smell of the sea with a smile. She loved the ocean for as long as she can remember. She would go a lot with mother when she was real small and some of her favorite memories were made there. Kyoya looked over and saw her smile. It was not like the one she would give to the customers at the host club or even the same she gave the other members. No it was her smile that reflected her haplessness.

"So would you like to swim or eat first?" he asked bringing her back to Earth.

"If I remember right Ohtori's don't swim." she said in a joking manner.

"They don't." he answered without thinking about it. "But I am one who breaks the rules once in awhile." he said with a smile. "So which is it?" he asked again.

"I guess we can swim first." she said.

"Alright." Kyoya said as he turned down a lone road that lead to the Ohtori Beach House. It wasn't to far from the rest of the homes but far enough to have your privacy. Haruhi had been here once before with Kyoya on their first date.

__

Flashback.

"Kyoya, can I please take off this blindfold? The windows are tinted so I can't see where we are going anyway." Haruhi said. She hated surprises and that was up Kyoya was today. He apparently had call Ranka and asked him to pack a bag of clothes for Haruhi so see would have the things she needed but wouldn't know where. Then he had her wear this blindfold.

"Not yet." Haruhi couldn't see but know he was smirking back at her. "We are almost there."

"Now?" Haruhi questioned about two minutes later when her felt the car stop.

"Nope." Kyoya had gotten out of the car and was now leading Haruhi out of the car and to the edge of the road. He put on her hands on the stone wall that outlined the walkway and the long drop that laid on the other side. "Ok." he said as he removed the blindfold to see that they were at a carnival on the beach.

She smile. "The last carnival I was at was two years ago with the Mei and the Host Club." Haruhi told him.

"Well then let's have some fun." Kyoya said offering his hand. Haruhi took it and they walked down the path to the ticket booth. The got both food and ride tickets and journeyed on.

"Haruhi, you can't chance if you stand here and daydream." Kyoya called, stopping her remembrances and bringing her back to the present. He had just stepped out of the house in his swim trunks. She didn't even notice that they had not only had pulled up to the house, was parked by the back door, but Kyoya had already taken in their bags and got changed.

"Hai!" she said. She grabbed her small bag and walked into the house. The Ohtori beach home was much small then their home but still bigger then Haruhi's apartment. It had three bedrooms, kitchen, four baths and a living room. Haruhi liked it this size. It was the perfect size for a family home in her book.

She went into the changing room near the back door and opened her bag, but instead of finding her baby blue one peace swim suit she found a black bikini with a purple trim along the edges.

"Kyoya!" she yelled in the room but loud enough for him to hear her.

"Hai?" he asked.

"Where is my suit?" she asked.

"What suit?" he asked toying with her.

"My baby blue swim suit." she told him.

"Oh that thing?" he said in a cool tone. "I replaced it with this one."

"Why would you do that?" she yelled at him.

"You would look cuter in this one." he said from outside the door.

Haruhi sighed knowing there was no way out of this one and changed into the suit. She removed her t-shirt and jeans, then unclipped her bra. She picked up the bikini top and tied the stirrings around her neck then around her back. She then slipped off her underwear and slipped on the bottoms. She looked at herself in the stand up mirror in the corner of the room. The suit showed more skin then she would ever want. She sighed "Well, it's to late now. Besides, this is a privete beach so Kyoya and herself will be the only ones here." When she was finish she wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the room. Kyoya was standing outside the house waiting for her.

"Do you intend on swimming in that as well?" he asked eyeing her.

"Lets just go down to the water." Haruhi staring to walk away. Kyoya grabbed a beach bag with their towels, sun block, and things. He cot up to her and took her hand.

"Come on, I got the perfect spot for our stuff." he said pulling her hand. He took her down the stairs and they walked along the beach side to the edge of a cliff. It kind of looked like a cave but with a sand bottom. Kyoya put down the bag and pulled out two long towels and laid them on the sand. Haruhi started to help but as soon as she moved her arms her towel fell form her. Haruhi turned red and tried to put the towel back round her. Kyoya had taken it form her reach.

"See I told you, you would look cute in this one." he said, sitting down on the towel and looking up at her.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him as she sat down next to him, hugging her knees to try and hide her bare stomach from him.

Kyoya smiled at her actions and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her on the check. "Come on let go swim." and with a relay Kyoya held Haruhi and picked her up as he stood.

"Hey, put me down!" Haruhi said, starting to squirm out of his arms.

Kyoya replied by walk into the ocean and dropping her into the deep water. She immerged from the cold water. Kyoya started to laugh and Haruhi jumped at his dry body and pulled him into the water careful not to knock off his glasses. Kyoya, who was stronger then her, could of stood his ground but he allowed her to pull him into the water and splash him. He kind of owes her that for switching her swim suit and dropping her into the cold water. He removed his glasses and tried the shake off the water droplets, but it didn't help.

"I think I'm going to go put my contacts in." he told her. "Would you like to come back to the towels with me or stay here?" he asked as he started to walk back, hoping she would follow. Haruhi nodded and followed him to their stuff by the rocks and sat down with him. He dug into the bag and pull out his contact case.

"I didn't think you had contacts." Haruhi commented.

"I don't really to wear them, but I do have them. Now that I think about it I really only wore them twice." he said holding his right eyes open and putting in the around, clear object. "They are to much of a hassle to put in every day."

Haruhi smiled remembering what Fuyumi told her.

__

"Kyoya has your mother's eyes, glasses too." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Hai, that one of the reasons he won't get contacts." Fuyumi said.

"Well I think you look great ether way." she told him. Kyoya blinked a few times after putting in the left contact.

Kyoya smiled and lent over and kissed her. His right hand laid on her left check and hers around his neck. They broke for air and Kyoya looked deep into her eyes. Feeling bold he kissed her again and gently laid her down on the towel.

* * *

**Q11: **Who is going to call Haruhi in the next chapter.

Sorry for the little late update, I had to got some of my summer reading doen cause school starts soon ;; . But I well try really really hard to get chapther 12 up for you guys on Saturday.


	12. Step 1

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . ecyoj06**

**2nd . . . twilightaholic92**

* * *

Ch 12

Haruhi felt him push her back onto the towel but the tell the truth, she didn't care. She was to lost in his kiss to care. She loved the way he kissed her, soft and gentle but still deep and passionate. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entry that Haruhi had granted. She felt him more his hand along her leg and continuing up her side.

He placed his hand on the ties of her suit on her back as his stopped kissing her lips and had moved down to the side of her neck. He could hear her small moans that she was trying to hide. He kissed, licked, sucked and bit at her neck. He started a tale of kisses down her neck. He place one in between her breast on continued to her stomach. At this point Haruhi's soft moans had turned into small giggles.

"Kyoya, that tickles." she told him. He looked up at her and smiled. He sat up and moved back to kissing her soft lips and without think he place his right hand on her breast and start to messaged it.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Haruhi turned her head and moaned his name. He looked puzzled for a monument, but then he realized what he had done. He quickly removed his hand and sat up.

"I'm sorry Haruhi." he said turning his head so she couldn't see his face. Haruhi sat up and moved so she was able to see his face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she said breaking the kiss and giving him a big smile. Kyoya smiled back. He pulled her onto his lap and rested his hands on her waist. She kissed him, but this time she push him back.

Haruhi stopped when she hear her phone ring. "Just let it ring." Kyoya told her. "It wont hurt to miss one call."

"If I don't answer it and it's Tamaki-sempai he'll send out a search party again." she said as she pulled her phone out of the bag. "Mushi mushi." she answered.

"Haruhi are you alright?" she herd form the other end. "I called your house yesterday and today and you didn't answer. I was so worried about you."

"Tamaki-sempai I am fine. But why are you calling me? Don't you have Saturday classes?" she asked.

"Hai, I do but I miss my darling daughter and mom leaves me every weekend." Tamaki told her. "But when I call his house they say that he's out and he won't pick up his cell phone."

"Maybe he's with his girlfriend and doesn't want to be interrupted." she told him hoping he would get the hint.

"But you're his girlfriend and I wouldn't be interr. . . Haruhi he didn't touch you did he?" Tamaki yelled into the phone. "Mother and daughter should never practice such a thing. Haruhi where are you? I'll come and save you right now."

"Tamaki, I'm fine. Kyoya didn't do anything to me." she told him.

"Haruhi, you poor thing don't worry daddy will be there soon." he continued on.

"TAMAKI" she screamed into the phone, making him pull it away from his ear. "I'm fine, go to class. I'll see you in a few weeks for break ok?"

Tamaki had found a corner to hide in. "How could you be so cold to your father. All I do is care and worry about you." he said in a crying voice. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "But if you don't want daddy to come then I'll just stay here and worry myself to death."

"I'll call you tomorrow, is that alright Tamaki-sempai?" she told him to try and clam him down.

"Really Haruhi! You'll call me?" he said recovering.

"Hai, I talk to you then." she said and hung up the phone. She sighed and laid down on the towel next to wear Kyoya was sitting. "How can you put up living with him?" Haruhi asked referring to the fact the Kyoya and Tamaki at dorming in the same room.

"I've gotten use to it by now." he told her looking down at her. "You know you're going to burn if you lay like that with no sun block on." he said looking at how the sun and the water made her skin shin.

"Right." she said a bit lazily. "Can you hand me the bottle please." she asked. Kyoya grabbed the bottle out of the bag but instead of hand it to her he put some in his one and put it on her. He rub it along her arm. "Ah cold!" Haruhi said I surprise.

Kyoya smiled. "Sorry, here is this better?" he said rubbing it in. and moving to her other arm then her legs.

"Hai, but you don't have to do it. I'm capable of doing it myself." she said sitting up.

"I know, but I want to." he said as he rubbed the protective lotion on her stomach and shoulders. "Lay down." he more ordered then asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"So I can do your back." he said. Haruhi did as he told her and laid on her stomach and rested her head on her arms.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled when she felt him undo her bikini top. "What are you doing?"

"What? You don't want tan lines do you? And beside your laying down so it's not like I can see anything." he moved close to her. "Unless you want me to see." he whispered into her ear. Haruhi turned red again and was left speechless. Kyoya smile and put the sun block on her back, gently messaging it as he went. Haruhi closed her eyes and relax to his soft touch, before long Kyoya found that she had falling asleep.

* * *

**Q12: **Kyoya does something for Haruhi to make the night romatic. What is it?

Sorry for the late update, but school is starting and i need to finish my summer work.

Snap

Kiss kiss fall in love . . .


	13. Step 2

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . sonata hirano**

**2nd . . . loveless forever **

**3rd . . . karmonblake**

**4th . . . anotherbeing ()**

**5th . . . ecyoj06**

**6th . . .shikon entiy shinobu **

* * *

Ch 13

"Haruhi, Haruhi, get up." Kyoya said a few hours later. Haruhi rubbed her eyes and sat up while Kyoya turned away.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, seeing that it was almost sunset.

"Two, maybe two and a half hours." he told her, still not looking at her. Haruhi had noticed this.

"Kyoya?" she yelled in a timed voice.

"Hai?" he said looking into the distance.

"Did I anger you because I fell asleep?" she asked him.

"No, not at all. I could never be mad at you for something like that?" he told her.

"Then why won't you look at me?" she asked, a bit afraid to know the answer.

"You're topless." he said, as if it was nothing. Haruhi looked at herself and quickly wrapped her arms around herself to cover her chest.

"Where's my top?!" she yelled at him.

"Where you were laying, and you don't have to yell, I'm right here." he said. "And don't worry I didn't look."

"You didn't look because you didn't want to or were you afraid too." Haruhi said joking to him.

"Ohtori don't know the meaning of such a word." he said in his cool type tone.

"Then why don't you turn around?" she said playfully.

"It would be very un-gentlemen of me to do so." he said. "I would think three years posing as a boy would teach you who to be a gentlemen, Haruhi." he felt her hand on his shoulder. Haruhi turned his head and kissed him. He tried not to look but like all men he was weak and looked. But found that Haruhi had tricked him from the start. She already had fastened her bikini top back onto her chest.

Haruhi broke the kiss, stood up and stretched out her arms. "Come on let's get something to eat, I'm starved." she said starting to walk away.

"Hey, are you going to make me pack and carry all if stuff by myself?" Kyoya said as she walked away.

"Well you are a gentlemen." she with a smile.

"Oh I'll show you a gentlemen." he said standing up and chasing her along the beach and into the water. When he caught her he pulled them onto the warm sand, with her on top of him. He looked up at her with a smile and she down at him. She smiled and land down and kissed him. Kyoya took it a step farter and licked her bottom lip for entry, which she had willingly granted before he rolled over on top of her.

"Kyoya!" she said half moaning and half trying to get his attention. "Someone will see." she told him.

"No they won't" he said between kisses. "This is a private beach and no one else is around for miles." he trailed his kisses down her neck.

"What about your workers?" she tried not to moan any louder or not at all.

"They're not here." he continued with his kissing to her stomach. "I gave them the weekend off so we could be alone." Haruhi's stomach growled and she blushed. "Hungry?" he asked looked at her face with a big smile. "Come on." he said standing up he reached out his hand to her and she took it. "Let's eat." They went back to gather their things and headed back to the house.

"So what would you like to eat, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked when Haruhi walked into the kitchen. They had put their stuff away, changed and were about to have dinner. "I could make curry, cheesy-pasta, or rice balls." he said.

"You're cooking?" Haruhi's asked. "Kyoya Ohtori is cooking an actual meal?" she asked again not sure she would want to eat it. "Do you even know HOW to cook?"

"I do. Now what would you like?" he said putting on (to Haruhi's disbelief) an apron. But she had to admit it was a Kyoya-ish apron if there ever was one. It was solid black with pocket on the chest that actually had his name sewn on it in purple thread. Haruhi found herself laughing at the sight.

'Oh why don't I have a camera?' Haruhi asked herself.

"And what is so funny?" he asked in his cool type way crossing his arms.

"Where in the world did you get that from?" she said when her laughing had come to a stop.

"Tamaki found out that I can cook and got it for me last Christmas." he told her. "Now for the third time, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't really care, Kyoya." she said taking a seat on her side of the island in the kitchen. "You can pick. Make your best dish." she told him.

"Cheesy-pasta it is then." he said taking out a big pot and the uncooked pasta noodles. He filled the pot with water and let came to a boil before he added the noodles.

"Can I help?" Haruhi asked starting to get bored just waiting him.

"No, I can handle it. Besides" he lent over the counter on the island and kissed her. "I'm making you dinner. If you helped it would defeat the purpose." he gave her a smile and went back to the now done noodles. "I'm almost done anyway, why don't you go wash up." he called over his shoulder.

"Yes mother." she said mocking him. She got off her stool and walked down the hall to the bathroom and washed her face and hands. She closed the door and found a red dress hung up on the door with a note.

__

Haru-koi,

Would you grant me the pleasure of treating you to a fancy dinner in this great little place I know of that has a great chef. Get changed quickly or your food will get cold.

Kyoya

She looked at the beautiful dress that hung. It was a blood red halter dress that fell just above her knees. She changed into it and looked in the mirror. She smiled and opened the door to join Kyoya when she heard the flow of soft music playing from the other room. She followed it and found her way to the dinning room. Her smiled at what she saw. Kyoya had set the table for the two of them with a large spread of food. In the center was the large bowl of cheesy-pasta with lit candles beside it. He had also laid out a plate of freshly baked bread and two small bowls of salad.

"Well my princess, dinner awaits." Kyoya said from behind her.

* * *

**Q: 13 **What disney movie do you think i'll use as a parady in the next chapter with a plate of pasta?

Please don't kill me. My computer crashed and I had to get a whole know software and stuff so i'm really really really sorry.


	14. Step 3

****

Here's who got it right . . .

1st . . . Draycos  
2nd . . . 10join fei  
3rd . . . The-Autumn-Alchemist  
4th . . . Klaudia  
5th . . . twilightaholic92  
6th . . . sonata hirano  
7th . . . Marisol Akyri  
8th . . . anotherbeing  
9th . . . BlueRyuu  
10th . . . Vera Rose Nightingale  
11th . . . karmonblake  
12th . . . MnkyJen90210  
13th . . . Darknessdawns

Ch 14

"Well my princess, dinner waits." Kyoya said from behind her. Haruhi smiled as she turned to see Kyoya standing beside her in a dark, almost black, suit. "I hope that our accommodations are to your liking, my princess?" he said.

"There fine." She answered. He offered her his hand and she willingly took it. "So when did you plan all this?" she asked as he lead her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her as she sat.

"I had one of my maids set the table for me before we got here." He answered, taking his seat next to her.

"Didn't you say that you gave them the weekend off?" She asked.  
"I did say that and I did give most of them the weekend off." He poured her a glass that Haruhi guessed was water. "I asked a few to stay for the morning and then told them that they could go home." He handed her the glass then poured himself one.

"Thank you." She took a sip. 'It is water' she confirmed to herself. They gather a little of each food onto their plates and began to eat. Haruhi had filled her plate and loved the taste of everything. The salad was crunchy and fresh. The bread was warm and contained the faint taste of garlic and Kyoya's cheesy pasta was creamy and delicious. "I must say Kyoya you are quite talented in the culinary arts." She told him.

"Thank you, but my cooking is nowhere near anything that you've made." Kyoya said modestly. "I could have taken you out for a better meal than this."

"That has nothing to do with it." She told him. "You could have burnt the meal and the meaning would have been the same. You took the time to make this meal and it was really sweet of you. So thank you Kyoya."

"Anything for you, Haru-koi." He answered with a small blush. And though he denied it, Haruhi still saw the redness of his face.

As their date went on Haruhi found that every now and then, Kyoya would become playful and steal some food off of her plate.

"And you say I'm the childish one." Haruhi commented.

"I never said I was perfect, Haruhi." He took some more of her food. "We all act a little childish sometimes." He put her food into his mouth as Haruhi continued eating. Unaware of that they were eating the same piece of pasta, the two found their lips on one another's. Haruhi smiled and pulled away, pretending to wipe some cheese off her face with her napkin to hid her blushing face. Kyoya saw passed her act and smiled. When she put her napkin back down Kyoya leaned over and kissed her soft lips. Haruhi returned the kiss and deepened it. Before they knew it Haruhi was sitting on Kyoya's lap, running her hands in his hair as his roamed her body. What was the last of the forgotten meal had become cold and the candles were only seconds form burning themselves out. The sun that had started to set was now gone from sight and the dark night had taken over. Haruhi felt his hand on her back. He found the zipper to her dress and began to pull it down.

"Kyoya!" Haruhi said stopping his movements.

Kyoya looked away from her, to avoid her eyes. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean to . . ."

Haruhi pulled his face back to look at her. Kyoya could see in her eyes that she was not angry at him. She kissed him.

"Let's clean this up first and we can continue later." She said as she gave him one more kiss then got up off him and started to clean the table. Kyoya stared at her for a moment, trying to put together wait she had said.  
'Did she just give me permission?' he thought. 'Or is she just trying to change the subject and move on?' Kyoya couldn't see her doing either of the two, and didn't know what to think of the matter.

"Kyoya, are you going to help?" he heard her call from the kitchen.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see how things play out." He said to himself as he picked up a couple plates and took them into the kitchen to be washed.

Kyoya walked into the kitchen and found that Haruhi was wearing his apron and putting the rest of the leftover food into some casserole dishes. "Would you like me to start washing them in the sink?" Kyoya asked, still puzzled.

"No, you can just put them in the dish washer." She told him as she put the leftovers away. Kyoya put the empty plates into the dish washer, added the dish soap, and started it up.

"So Kyoya?" Haruhi said from behind him. He turned to find Haruhi leaning on the table, the apron now neatly placed on the chair. Kyoya looked at her but something was different. Her eyes were burning, but not with anger, but lust. "Where were we?" Kyoya had to use everything he had not to rip off her clothes right there. But he had decided that if by some miracle she would let him get this far, he'd go slow and make sure that she enjoyed every second of it.  
He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well we were about here." He said capturing her lips. He picked her up and carried her down the hall, lips still locked, to the last room on the left. He opened the door then closed it again when they were in. Kyoya then laid Haruhi onto the bed and continued to kiss her.

Sorry I told forever to post this. So here's the question how anymore more chapters would you guys like. I could finish it up ine 1 more but if you guys want more I 'll work with it.


	15. I love you

Ch 15

Haruhi felt his cold hands on her skin as he remove her dress off her body and lay her on the soft and leagues bed. He got on top of her, but she didn't say anything about it. Her mouth was a bit busy on Kyoya's lips that she forgot about the world around them. Her hands were tangled in his jet black hair. As he trailed kisses down her jaw line and down to her breast. She though her head back agents the pillow and closed her eyes. He undid her bra and saw it fall to the floor. Kyoya went on to play with her left breast and took as much of it into his mouth as he could. Haruhi moaned at his actions. She loved the way he was lightly nibbling on her harden flesh. She loved it even more when he moved over to her right side and repeated his actions. Kyoya slipped off her panties and opened her legs. Haruhi blushed with embarrassment as he looked at her.

"Stop staring!" she said in embarrassment and putting her hand over her opening to hide it.

Kyoya bent down and moved her hand. "But you're just so beautiful Haruhi." He ended his sentence by liking the outside of her core.

"OOOOOO. . .Kyoya!" she moaned as he continued to lick around and inside of her. "Ky…Kyo. . ." He heard her panting as continued. He licked her nod as he slid in his index finger into her wet and tight opening. "AAAAHHHHH" he heard her moan, her panting were becoming short gasps for air. Kyoya moved up to her and sucked on her neck as he added a second finger into her and began to pull them out then back in. AAAAHHHHH" Haruhi yelled as she came.

Kyoya waited a few seconds before he pulled out his finger and licked them clean. He looked down at Haruhi who was trying to caught her breath. She had never felt anything like that before and she didn't want the feeling to stop. Kyoya smiled, he was able to see what she was thinking with his Shadow King mind reading trick.

He ran his hand down her side as he kissed her. "Are you ready?" he asked her she nodded and he got up on his knees and reached over the his side dresser and opened it. He pulled out a condom and slipped it onto his length. He put himself at her entrance and placed his hands on her waist.

Haruhi closed her eyes and grabbed onto the sheets. "Please go easy, Kyoya."

"I'll go in quick so it wont hurt so much, ok." she nodded. "Just let me know went you want me to go on."

"Ok." she said.

Kyoya quickly entered her. She didn't yell or scream but he could see that she was in a lot of pain. He bent over and kissed her to try to help her relax.

"Ok, I think you can go now." she said after a minute or two. Kyoya nodded and sat back up. He slowly pulled out of her and then pushed back in. Haruhi still looked to be in pain, but it soon when away and she begin to move along with him. They both moaned as they felt each other coming closer to their climax. All it took was a few more thrust and they came together in one big moan.

Kyoya fell onto his elbows just over Haruhi. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss. She forced him to roll over so she was on top and continued to kiss him. Kyoya broke the kiss and looked up at her.

When they calmed down a bit, Kyoya sat up and rested him back against the headboard as he removed his used condom and put on a new one. He then motioned her to sit in his lap. She rested her hands on his shoulder, and his on her waist, to keep her balance as she move herself above him. She removed one of for hands and took hold of his staff, gently guiding it in her.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm. . ." she moaned at the feel of him from a new angle. Her hand returned to his shoulder and her lips to his. She started to move slowly off of him then back down.

"Har. . .Haruhi." he begged between kisses. Haruhi smiled but kept her pace. "Haruhi please." he begged again, his breathing became heavier.

"Please what, Kyoya?" she said with a playful filled eyes.

"Please go faster." he said.

Haruhi loved the current power her held over him. 'Is this what it feels like to have power over others?' she taught to herself. 'Maybe this is why Kyoya keeps tabs on everyone in his notebook.'

"Haruhi." she herd him say and she quickened her speed. She throw her head back when she felt his hands run up her stomach and started to massages her breast. Their breath grow heavy as they started to reach their limit.

"AaaaahhKyoyaaaaa!!!!!" Haruhi yelled as she came first.

"Haruhi" Kyoya cried as he to came from feeling her tighten around him as she came.

Haruhi rested her head on Kyoya's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Haruhi-koi." he said softly. She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you."

Haruhi's smiled grow bigger. "I love you too, Kyo."

They laid down on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but with school and stuff I got lost in time ans i'll try really really hard not to take long for the next update. But back to the questions shall we.

**Q: **Someone deside to make a small vist to the beach house, but who?


	16. In the moring

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . . karmonblake**

* * *

Ch 16

"Sir, we'll be arriving at the summer home in about five minuets." the driver told his employer.

"Thank you Yuki.", he answered as they continued down the road.

* * *

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes to find one missing lover from his bed. He slid on his glasses and read the digital clock on the bedside table. He groaned, closed his eyes and hit the pillow when he saw that it was eight in the morning on a Sunday. His eyes reopened when heard the water from the shower running. He got up and walked across the room to the bathroom door, but not without noticing that Haruhi's clothes were still on the floor. He opened and closed the door without a sound and watched the warm water hit the naked skin of his love.

"Is there a reason you're watching me, Kyoya?" Haruhi said on the other side of the glass.

"Do I need a reason?" he said back, "Can't I just want your company?"

"When I'm in the shower? No, you can't." she answered starting their daily word battle. "You know it's very rude and ungentlemanly for you to be in here." she threw at him.

Kyoya set his glasses on the sink and with his famous shadow king smirk, he walked over an opened the glass door. "And it's very rude to not include others in your fun."

"Kyoya!" she yelled as he stepped into the large shower with her. "Get out!" she yelled as she turned her back to him, hiding her body from him.

"You don't mean that." he said as he took her into his arms from behind. "You want me, again." he whispered in her ear as his hands run down her shoulders and rested on her hips as he started to nibble her neck.

"mmmm Kyoya." Haruhi said feeling his touch. His hand slid down and rubbed the outside of her womanhood. Haruhi gasped. She could feel him raising against her thigh. Kyoya smiled and enter his finger into her as she threw her head back on his bear chest and closed her eyes. He assaulted her neck with heated kisses and she loved every minute of it. She turned and faced him. "Kyoya." she called.

"Yes my love?" he answered.

"Please . . . I can't take much more." she cried.

'That was quick.' Kyoya said to himself. ' Maybe a little too quick.' "Haruhi, you seem to be really wet already. You weren't doing anything in here besides washing were you?" he said with lustful eyes, pining her to the black tile.

The warm water ran passed her head on onto him. "Why would you think that?" she answered with a coy smile. Kyoya smiled back and quickly entered her. Haruhi moaned at this new feeling. She was unable to feel him enter her last night due to the pain but now . . . She could feel every inch, every single inch of his manhood going into her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as their lips crashed. Kyoya slowly rocked back and forth as he listened to Haruhi's soft moans and sharp pants. Her eyes were closed and he couldn't help but watch as the water drip off her light brown hair and ran down her chest.

Kyoya held her tight as he felt himself getting closer to his end and by the moans, he guessed Haruhi was close too.

"Haruhi I. . . " Kyoya couldn't finish his sentence before Haruhi came and tightened around him, resulting in him cumming as well. They stayed there for a few seconds, trying to catch their breathe.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked, both of them hearing a loud bang from downstairs.

"It sounded like the font door opening." Kyoya said as he reached around Haruhi and turned off the water.

"You don't think something is breaking in?" she asked, a bit worried.

"The alarm would have went off a long time before he would have reached the house if it was." Kyoya told her. "Stay here. I'll go see who it is." he stepped out of the shower and put on his dark purple robe that was hanging on the wall.

"Kyoya." he looked back at the sound of his name. "Be careful, please."

"I will." he kissed her on the forehead. "Now don't leave the bathroom unless I come for you, ok?" he said. Haruhi nodded and Kyoya left the bathroom to find their little intruder.

Haruhi got out of the shower and tried to find something to put on. All of her clothes were back in her room and the only thing she had here was her red dress. She opened a door and found a large walk in closet that connected the bathroom and Kyoya's bedroom. She began to look for something that would fit her as she mumbled something about rich bastards. She found a pair of old jeans that looked that they would fit and a small tee-shirt that had a picture of a turtle on it. "Aww I can't see Kyoya actually wear something like this, but how cute would he look in it." Haruhi made a mental note to find a bigger turtle shirt to make Kyoya wear.

As Kyoya slowly walked down the hall, he stopped at the top of the stairs and peaked around the corner to see if anyone was there. He saw no one and continued on. He went to grab his cell phone to call his help when he realized that is was still up in his pocket of his pants that were somewhere on the floor of his bedroom. He slowly walked to the living room and saw a man sitting on the leather couch. He walked over to him ready for a fist fight when the man turned his head and looked at him.

"Ah Kyoya, it seams that you are up after all. Tell me where is Haruhi? I would think she'd be awake long before you would be." he said, as he stood up and faced Kyoya.

"She's still asleep." Kyoya told the man. "But why are you here, father?"

* * *

OK sorry I took so long. But HERE IT IS. Alright I was rereading the story a realized that all 16 chapters take place in 3 days, 4 if you count the flashback but in any event the next chapter will be with Kyoya's father and mid-way i might jump a month or two. The jump will happen I'm just not sure if it will happen in 17 or 18. But ether way here is the question and i hope all had a great haliday and will have a very happy new year.

**Q**: Haruhi gets a call from someone she forgot to meet with. Who is it. (**hint: **chapter 2)


	17. Bad New

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st** **. . .** **faii-chan**

**2nd . . . blackangel141**

**3rd . . . shikon entity shinobu**

**4th . . . loveless forever**

**5th . . . karmonblake**

**6th . . . Trisanor**

**7th . . . Ayamelynn**

* * *

Ch 17

"Please wait here," Kyoya said to his father, "I'll go and wake her." His father only nodded and sat back down on the couch. Kyoya quickly went upstairs to get Haruhi. When he opened the door he found her sliding his old shirt over her braless chest. "You know you look better without a bra." he said closing, the door and walking to her. "You should do it more often."

"Kyoya! Are you alright? Who was it." she said, worrying about their unexpected guest to comment on his pervertedness.

"I'm fine, but our guest happens to be my father and he want to see you." he told her.

"Your father?" she asked.

"Yes, my father. He's half of the reason I exist." he said with a smirk. Haruhi smiled. She loved this side of Kyoya because not even Fuyumi and Tamaki have seen it. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand, "Let's see what he wants." Haruhi took it and they walked down to the living room together.

"Ah, I see." Mr. Ohtori said to the other person on his cell phone. "I'll let you go comfort her. Good day." he hung up the phone and put it into his pocket.

"Good morning Mr. Ohtori." Haruhi greeted him.

"Yes, good morning." he said. "Please sit down. This isn't why I'm here but I had just gotten off the phone with Fuyumi's husband. It seems that she is in the hospital."

"Is she ok?" Haruhi asked, knowing she wasn't the only one who was worried, but the only one to speak.

"She had a miscarriage and even though she is physically fine she is deeply saddened about losing her son." he said with no emotion.

"So it was a boy?" Kyoya asked without thinking. He knew that there was a small chance that his father would give his grandson part of the Ohtori market.

His father answered him with a nod. " They named him Yuki." He said. "But, like I said that is not why I am here." He said, changing the subject. "I wanted to know if your answered had changed from the other night, Miss Fujioka."

"It has." she answered.

"Great then I shall call your father and make the arrangements for the wedding for after you graduate from college." he said as he stood up and started to leave. Haruhi was in shock that that was why he came.

"Father, wait!" Kyoya called as he walked out with his father.

"Yes, Kyoya?" he said.

"Kyoya made sure that Haruhi couldn't hear him before he stared. "I would like to ask that you don't talk to Mr. Fujioka about us getting married."

"And why not?" his father asked.

"Because Haruhi comes from the poor and they believe in love and not arguments." Kyoya lied. "Please I will take care of everything." His father eyed him.

"Alright, you have until her graduation of high school to propose." And with that, his father left.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked when he came back.

"I talked my father out of the argument." he sat next to her. "I know you wouldn't want it that way and nor do I." he held her hand, "I want our marriage to be out of love, not business." Haruhi smile and opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang.

"Hello?" Haruhi answered.

"Hey Haruhi, how are you dis-morning. I hope I didn't wake you." he said.

"Oh I'm good and no you didn't wake me, Kaoru." she said.

"Good so what do you want to do today? Hikaru and I can't wait. The three of us or due for some time together outside of school." he said jokingly.

"True that." Haruhi said half laughing at herself for trying to talk like some old fashion yankie. Kaoru laugh right long with her. "Hey where's Hikaru? It's not often only one of you guys are calling me."

"He's in the shower." he informed her.

"Ah, well I'm still with Kyoya so why don't you guy decide on what we're doing and I'll call you when I get home. Ok?" she said.

"Fine by me. Talk to you later." he said.

"Yeah, bye." she said then hung up.

"You know if you give them the power to decide they're only going to have you play dress up." Kyoya said as she sat back down with her.

"Not really. Last time they tried that I told them that you would have to come long and they dropped the idea." she told him as she lent her head on his chest as he put his arm around her.

"Really and why is that? Do you really think I would stop them?" he asked knowing that he would tell them to have her wear the tightest and shortest thing they had. In truth, he now liked the idea.

"Anyway, it's a long drive back. When are you going?" she asked so she could get ready.

"Are you that much in a rush to get rid of me?" Kyoya said acting like a fool, or Tamaki. Haruhi couldn't really tell the difference. "It those twins isn't it. You're cheating on me with them aren't you?" he joked.

"Yes, Kyoya." she said to amuse him. "Every day when your at college I go out on dates with them and share deep heart filled passionate moments with them." Kyoya smiled at her and lent in to kissed her. She closed her eyes and before she know it she was on her back on the couch. "You know we can't make this an hourly thing, Kyoya." she said.

"Alright, I'll stop." he said getting up. "Come on. Let's eat."

**About a months later**

Haruhi covered her mouth as she leant against the sink behind her. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Her head started spinning and everything hit her at once. "This doesn't make sense." Haruhi said to herself as she tried to figure it out ". But that was almost two months ago. I most be over thinking it. Maybe I should buy a test on my way home. We were careful surely it must be a cold or somethi . . . The shower."

* * *

YAY mid trem exams are over. . . So yea updates to come. Sorry for the skip but like I said the whole story as of now is over 3 days and i'll have like 100s of chapters to reach my ideal ending I have set for this.

**Q:** Who does Haruhi ask about her sickness?


	18. More Bad News

**Here's who got it right?**

**1st. . . blackangel141**

**2nd . . . karmonblake**

* * *

Ch 18

"Haruhi, Are you alright?" she heard from the other side of the door.

"Yea, I'm fine." she said before she felt another wave of nausea wash over her again.

"You don't sound fine." the other voice said. "I'm coming in." he opened the door and found his classmate kneeing on the tiled restroom floor. He went over to her and knelt next to her. "You know, Haruhi, people normally stay home form school and rest when their sick." he said concerned. "You really need to take better care of yourself."

"I'm fine Kaoru." She said getting up. "I'm sorry I worried you. I must have caused some commotion with the girls."

"Na, Hikaru is taking care of it. He'll probably tell the girls that you're just under the weather and will close club for the rest of the day and send the underclass host home." Kaoru told her as he stood up. He then placed his hand on her forehead. "Mmm… you don't have a fever, but you have been pale the last day or so. Maybe something you ate?"

"I hope so." Haruhi said to herself.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh nothing I just . . ." Haruhi couldn't finish as her nausea came again. Kaoru rubbed her back to try and help.

"All done?" Kaoru asked in a kina joking way, "Are you alright to walk?" he asked.

"Yea, I should be fine now." she answered. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." He smiled "Come on, let's get you home." Kaoru said helping her up.

"No, I can't" Haruhi said unwillingly aloud instead of in her own head.

"Why? Is something wrong at home?" Kaoru asked with a worried expression.

"Ah no that's, I mean I didn't mean it like that. I ah. . ." Haruhi tried to take her statement back. She couldn't tell him that she didn't want to go home because her dad was there and he would must likely make her tell him why she is sick. But Kaoru saw though her.

"Haruhi, you know you can talk to me about anything. We've been friends for years now, you should at lest know that." he said as he out his arm over her shoulders as they left the single restroom and sat on one of the couches outside the door. "Now spill. You've been out of it all week and now you're sick." Haruhi remained quit. "Are you having problems at home, or with school work?" Still she said nothing as Kaoru tried to find some kind of sign to what was wrong. "Does it have to do with Kyoya-sempai?"

"It's nothing. You don't have to worry about me. Everything is just fine." she told him. Kaoru took her answer as his sign.

"You know it's not possible for me not to worry about it. I'm your friend and it's what I do. So if you want me not to worry tell me what's going on so I can help." he told her, but she said noting in reply. "Well if you're not going to tell me I guess I can call Kyoya-sempai or even Mii Lord for help. I know they'll be really worried about you too and would like to help their daughter."

Haruhi knew he would and those two are on her list of people she doesn't want to fine out about this. But then so is Kaoru. "I guess you can say I'm in a bit a jam." she stated thinking that if she had to tell someone in the host, Kaoru would be the one she could talk to after Mori-sempai.

"Your going to have to tell me more then that if I'm going to help you." he said.

"Well this isn't something you can really help me with." she told him. "I just need to stop at the store to get some things on the way home."

"Ah so it's your time isn't it?" he said. "But I don't remember you ever getting sick cause of it before." He said as Haruhi tuned most of it out.

'A guy is really the last person to talk about 'that' with, but doesn't this fall under the same category? I don't know, maybe I can talk to Mei or Range about it later. . .'

". . . well unless you're pregnant." Haruhi heard him say as she came out of her thoughts. "But I can't see you or Kyoya-sempai being that irrespirable." Kaoru said with a grim that read 'That will never happen.'

Haruhi couldn't even look at him. She glared down at the floor. 'True we wouldn't have been so irrespirable, so why were we?' she taught to herself.

Kaoru saw small tears starting to form in her eyes. "Haruhi, what's wrong? Did I say something to unset you? Haruhi I really am sorry." he stated.

"No, it's that your wrong." she answered.

"Wrong about what?" he asked a bit confused.

"That Kyoya and I are that irrespirable." she said though her tears.

"Haruhi are you sure?" he asked not believing it. "I mean you being."

"I don't know for sure, but it looks to be that way." she said whipping her eyes were small teardrop had started to fall.

Kaoru handed her his handkerchief "Does Kyoya-sempai know?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Not yet."

"You're going to have to tell him. I mean it is his right?" he said with a small laugh.

"Yes it's his! Who else's would it be?" she said a bit angrily.

"I was only joking, Haruhi." he said.

"Well don't." she bit back. "This isn't a laughing matter." Haruhi covered her face with her hands. "This is a . . . a nightmare."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I didn't mean too. . "he said putting his arms around her.

"No." she said as she whipped away the rest of her tears and moved out of his grasp. "I shouldn't have snapped at you." she said.

"You have every right too. This isn't something to joke about." he said standing up. "But for now you should rest. With child or not you aren't feeling well. Let's get you home." He said offering his hand.

Haruhi showed him a small sad smile and took it. She felt a little better that she had told someone but not so much. She was still going to have to get a test and there could only be two answers.

One: she is pregnant and not only will she lose the man she has ever loved, but her dream of becoming a lawyer was gone. She couldn't take a baby onto campus or have her father take care of it. He already works hard to provide for her. And Kyoya would only have a nurse care for the child and never even see it, and that's only if he is willing to say the child is his.

Or two: there is something biologically wrong with her and she might have to be hospitalized and have surgeries done that she could never pay for, which means Kyoya will step in and pay only making his father hate her for becoming such a charlady case. So that will make Kyoya leave her and break her heart along with putting her in a lot of depth that she'll have no idea how to out of.

Haruhi didn't like the outcome of ether option. Bit for now all she wanted to do was rest. Tomorrow her father has work and it's a weekend so their wont be any school. She can sleep in and so to the drug store then or even to one of the women clinics and get it done by a doctor.

"Haruhi, we're here." Kaoru said when they pulled up to her apartment. Kaoru an helped her up the stairs whiled Hikaru stayed in the car to make a call.

"Hello?" the person on the other end said.

"Hey sempai, do you have any classes tomorrow?" Hikaru asked.

"No, why?" the other said.

"Well, Haruhi hasn't been feeling well the last few days and when Kaoru went to talk to her she didn't look like she was willing to tell us." he told the other gentleman.

"What did Kaoru say she said?" he asked.

"He wont tell me, but if anyone I think she'll talk to you." he said. "We're worried about her."

"I'll in tomorrow morning. Bye" the other said.

"Yea, tomorrow then." the two hung up just as Kaoru had come back to the car.

* * *

Yay its up. . . Sorry for the delay but my bata got grounded and couldn't work for me so this chapter may (hopefully it isnt) a little bad. But onword hoe . . .

**Q: It's kina easy to see who Hikaru is calling so here is the question. Kyoya doesn't want Haruhi to know that he was called by the twins. So what does Kyoya tell Haruhi is the reason for him bing there. (HINT 1: If you read the manga Bisco Hatori tells you it in the 2nd side bar in Episode 14 Vol 4) (HINT 2: The date is February 1st when she gets sick.)**


	19. Good Moring

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . .blackangel141 **

**2nd . . . hiwatarilover**

* * *

Ch 19

Haruhi felt a cool, wet rag put on her forehead. She didn't know why it was there because she didn't have a fever but she figured that it was her father checking in on her before he left for work. She kept her eyes closed to rest a little more. She then felt soft gentle lips drift onto hers. She opened her eye knowing that it wasn't her father.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Haruhi questioned as she tried to sit up.

"No you don't," Kyoya said softly pushing her back down. "You're staying in bed and resting."

"I will if you tell me why you're here." she stated.

"I came home to take you out to dinner for your birthday tonight, but when I called your father said you were sick and was going to take off of work to care for you," he said from his seat next to her bed. "But I told him to go and I'll care for you."

"Why would you take me out for my birthday tonight? It's not for a week." Haruhi asked half out of it due to just walking up.

"Because if you didn't notice, I can't take you out on your actual birthday because of school." he said.

"Oh well I'm sorry I got sick and messed things up." Haruhi didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him that she could be pregnant.

"It's alright," he said with a smile, one that killed Haruhi inside. Here he was caring for her when he didn't have to and she wasn't even really sick. She sat up and opened her mouth to speak but ended up running to the bathroom across the hall instead.

'This is bad, he's sure to fine out.' she thought as she knelt there. "I guess I'll just have to play this one out and see what happens," she said as she cleaned herself up and went back to meet Kyoya.

Kyoya met her with open arms. "Feeling any better?" he asked.

Haruhi rested her head on his chest saying, "yeah." They went over and sat down together in the living room. Haruhi laid her head on Kyoya's side as he wrapped his arm around her and a blanket around them. It was so nice and calm that Haruhi had forgotten the whole problem at hand. Kyoya put on the TV and flipped though until he found something Haruhi would like. He ended up putting on some American movie about some guy who was captured by a army in order to have him make them some kind of super weapon, but instead he built a metal suit to fly out of his prison. Then that same guy built another suit and flew it in an army base and told everyone it was him. Kyoya had to admit the guy was a great man since he had such a great empire of weapons to sell. Kyoya heard the phone ring and looked to find Haruhi fast asleep at his side. He carefully laid her down and got up to answer the phone.

"Fujioka residences." he said.

"Yes, this is May from Dr. Voodee's office. I'm looking for Fujioka Haruhi." she said.

"She is unable to come to the phone right now." Kyoya said half not wanting to wake her and half wanting to know if Haruhi was really that sick that she has to see a doctor. "Can I take a message?"

"Yes, can you tell her that we don't have an openings until Wednesday and to call the office back to make her appointment." she told him.

"Alright I will give her the message," hanging up the phone afterwards. He looked over at Haruhi's sleeping form and felt something he doesn't feel often. He worried about her. She didn't have a fever and she doesn't look pale. He pulled out his own phone and made a call. When he was done he went over to wake Haruhi. She open her eyes and sat up. "I need you to get dressed," he told her.

"Ok, are we going somewhere?" she asked standing up.

"Yes, I'm taking you to one of my hospitals to check over you." he said.

"But it just a cold Kyoya. I don't need to see a doctor." she explained.

"Is that so?" Kyoya walked over to her. Haruhi step back against the wall and Kyoya put a hand on ether side on her and trapped her there. "If you don't need a doctor then why did you call to see Dr. Voodee?" Kyoya asked staring into her eyes.

"How did you know about that?" Haruhi asked.

"They called about an hour ago to say that there isn't an opening till Wednesday," Kyoya told her. He dropped his arms to his side and lowered his head, something a Ohtori never does. "Haruhi." he said so soft that she almost messed him say it. "If your sick enough to see a doctor then why wont you tell me what's wrong? Do you know how worried I am right now, standing here and listening to you lie to me."

Haruhi didn't know what to do. She has never seen this side of Kyoya and it scared her. The always cool and calm shadow king who had multiple plans for everything so he knew ten different things to do in any case of any and all emergencies, was so out of character, and all because of her. Without even realizing it, tears started to fall down Haruhi's check. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor with her arms wrapped around herself. Kyoya quickly noted this and knelt down in front of her.

"Haruhi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm just worried," he said as he pulled her into his embrace and held her. "If you want, my offer to see one of my doctors is still open but I will not make you go if you don't want to," he told her.

Haruhi moved out of his arms and wiped her tears from her eyes. "It's that, It's that I don't know how to tell you and I'm afraid of what the might happen," she told him as she failed to stop her tears from coming.

"Haruhi you can tell me anything," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "And no matter what it is I will be here with you every step of the way."

Haruhi looked at him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were just like they were that day he first kissed her by fountain in the courtyard at Ouran when he asked her to be his girlfriend. The eyes that reflected his pure heart.

"Kyoya," she said, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Q: What was the movie Kyoya and Haruhi watching.**


	20. Yes!

Here's who got it right . . .

**1st . . .xDarklightx**

**2nd . . . ArtGrrlAttacks**

**3rd . . .Trisanor**

**4th . . . 10Join-Fei **

**5th . . . LoveBird669**

**6th . . . krystaleyes**

**7th . . . Haran ()**

**8th . . . dark and bittersweet**

**9th . . .** **Peeweekiwi**

**10th . . . Adria_Li ()**

**11th . . . karmonblake**

**12th . . . Kikisdestiny**

**13th . . .Ayamelynn **

**14th . . . tophias**

**15 . . . Demi-chan ()**

* * *

Ch 20

"Kyoya." she said. "I think Im pregnant." Haruhi closed her eyes and waited for him to respond. But Kyoya didnt know how too. He knew that today was the day his life would change but he didnt think he would be a father too.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya unknowingly asked. He know she wouldnt have said anything if she wasnt at least 75% sure.

Haruhi nodded. "I bought a test yesterday, but I didnt get a test yet." She said. "Everything adds up."

"Well then I guess I need to give you your gift earlier then expected." Kyoya said as if she had just said nothing about this life changing possibility and reached into his pocket.

"How can you think about my birthday at a time like this?" Haruhi almost yelled at him. "Do you understand whats. . ." Haruhi stopped talking when she saw what Kyoya had in his hand.

"Fujioka Haruhi." he said. His voice was sweet but strong in his words. He opened the small write box and moved so he was kneeling in front of her. "Will you make me a happy man and for better or for worst be by my side forever?"

Haruhi looked at the ring, her ring, the around golden object that will show the world that she belonged to him and him to her. The diamond shined with a bluish tint in the light and she was surprised by its look. Her mothers ring had the same blue diamond in hers. Her father had and lived on nothing but cheap soba nobles for two months to get it for her.

"That stone?" Haruhi questioned.

"Yea your father gave it to me." He answered.

"My father knows?" she asked.

"Hes known for about a month know." He admitted. "I was going to asked you on New Years, but the timing didnt feel right."

But what about school?" she asked knowing its what she wanted but what about him. Kyoya is an Ohtori and if the press found out that the third son was sleeping around and now is marring her because of a child. True it wasnt at all what had happened and Kyoya has made sure that nothing involving his family and her was put in any kind of tabloid or press. "You have two years of school left plus med school."

"So well you. Well study during the day and well be with each other at night. Or did you forget you got into the same college as me with a full-ride scholarship." He said.

"I cant go to school with a baby and do you even want it?" she said.

"Haruhi I would want nothing more then to have you bear my children. As for school we can talk about it later. Now I would really like an answer." he said.

But Haruhi wasnt sure what to say. Sure she knew what she wanted to say but could she? Marriage and a baby? But then this was one of her dreams, to marry Kyoya and have a family with him. True she planed for it after law school. But. . .

"Yes." she said with a smile on her face and tears rolling checks, but this time they were tears of joy. Kyoya slid the ring onto her ring finger. Haruhi throw here arms around him and he fell back on the floor as her lips meet his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her back until they need air.

"See was that so hard?" Kyoya said with a laugh as he looked up at her. Her smile made her face glow brighter then he as ever seen it before. "You know you shouldnt be jumping around like that." he said in his as old shadow king voice as they both sat up on the floor and lent against the wall behind them.

They remained silent for a minute or two before Haruhi spoke. "I guess I should take the test now." she said weakly as she stood and went down the hall to the bathroom.

Kyoya stay put and didnt move, or maybe he forgot how to while he tried to analyze this situation. He was happy that she had said yes and happy about being a father, but he was also scared. A word that no Ohtori has every known the meaning of. He wasnt worried about money or if they would be happy together. But he was afraid of what his father would say when he finds out that she is pregnant or worst, what her father will do to him finds out. What if he cant be a good dad, he was razed by his mother and then many different nannies after she passed. He didnt know the first thing about being a parent and what if he ahs a girl? He spent his high school years in a host club full of girl how could have been doing better things.

All of theses things ran thought his head as Haruhi had her own thoughts. The test sat on the sink as she waited for the results. It was the longest two minuets of her life. "Why does it have to be so long." she cursed as she sat on the side of the tub. Her left hand rested on her belly. "Could this really be happening?" she looked at her midsection. "How am I going to take care of a child and go to school. Her eyes opened I a little wider. "What am I going to when the host club finds our or my father?" ". . . for better or for worst. . ." Kyoyas voice rang in her head as she looked at her ring, she felt a lot better knowing he will be there for her. She stood up and too three steps to the sink and looked at the test and she got her results.

She walked out and found Kyoya still on the floor. She sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder without a word. Kyoya saw her come out and sit down but didnt ask what the results were. He would until she wanted to tell him. He wrapped his arm around her and waited. They sat for about ten minuet when they heard the front door open.

"Haruhi, Im home."

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay but I lost my story! It was on my memery stick and I lost it. Anyway

**Q: **Weateror not Haruhi is pregant will Haruhi and Kyoya tell their fathers that they sleept together, or will they not say anything to them? (**hint** they are not going to tell one and not the other)


	21. Girls?

Ch 21

Haruhi, Kyoya, why are you sitting on the hallway floor? Ranka asked as he walked into their apartment and shut the door behind him.

Oh Dad! Haruhi said as she put on a smile and rose to her feet. Kyoya followed. Look! she said changing the subject by showing him her hand.

OOOHHHH HARUHI! he yelled with joy and throw his arms around her. Im so happy for you, and Kyoya. He said turning to him with an even bigger smile. He gave him a hug too and whispered into his ear. Thank you for not letting that idiot Tamaki get her.

Haruhi smiled and rolled her eyes knowing her father didnt want her to hear, but he also knows means well. Dad.

OH Haruhi I must call Mie and have her make your dress, or should we have Hikarus and Kaorus mother do it? he continued as he danced with excitement around the room.

Dad she said again.

Oooooo there is so much to do. Dont worry Ill take care of all of it. he told the two.

Ranka, he know you are excited, but Haruhi and I can take care of the planning. Kyoya said trying to help his fiancé out. We will make sure you are the first to know about everything and we will be more then happy to hear your impute. He said in his cool and collective hosting voice.

Oh your right I shouldnt be medaling in. he laughed. But let me do one little thing and throw you two a coming out party. He plied.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi to answer this one. He didnt mind Ranka throwing them a party knowing it would most likely only be them, the host club and her family.

Sure dad, Id love it. she said with a smile. But dad theres something you should know.

Kyoya froze. She isnt going to tell him now is she? he taught, but showed no emotion. Haruhi, Id much like to live to see our wedding day. he whisper.

What is it, sweetheart? he said with a smile.

Ahwell Kyoyas parents dont know yet, so if its alright with you Im going to stay over for the night and tell them at dinner. she said.

Of course, now run along its almost six. he said almost pushing them out the door. He waved good-bye as they walked down the stairs to Kyoyas car. He watch them drive away and went back inside. Oh what a day. he stretched as he walked into the bathroom to take off his make-up and jump in the shower. He turned on the light and shut the door. Huh why is the thermometer on the sink? he taught as he went to put it away. His eyes widen as he saw what it truly was.

Kyoya can we go to your family clinic to see? Haruhi asked when they were a few blocks form her apartment.

If thats what you want. He said and made a left turn. He glanced at her for some kind of sign of what she was feeling, but he couldnt find any. She had her hands on her lap and she just looked at them. Kyoya took her right hand into his left and kissed it. He held her hand the rest of the ride. They walked into the waiting room and Kyoya talked to one of the doctors.

Mrs. Ohtori. a nurse called. Please follow me.

Ohtori? she asked Kyoya.

I told them you were my wife so I come go in with you. he told her showing her her hand. See I didnt really lie and I know the doctor personally.

The nurse took them into a room and took Haruhis vitals. Dr. Ohtori well be right with you. she said as she left.

Dr. Ohtori? Haruhi almost yelled her question.

My brother. Dont worry Akito is nothing like our father. Hes more like Mori-sempai if I had to chose someone to compare him to, just not as quite.

Knock, knock Hi there. he greeted them as he came in. Im Dr. Ohtori Akito. he said as he offered his hand to Haruhi. So should we get started then, Haruhi? he said as he sat down. Are you here because youve been ill or is my baby brother being over worried and brought you here.

Haruhi smiled. She like that he was friendly and nothing like the other Ohtori men she had met and was happy he was trying to make this easier then it was. She now hated herself for having them meet each other like this. No, Im here because I think I may be pregnant. she said.

I see. Have you done a home test? he asked still in a friendly manner as if it had nothing to do with his own brother.

I have and well. she said.

You dont have to tell me. he said. But I will need to ask you some personal questions, so its your chose to have Kyoya here with you. Even though he lied on the paperwork saying your married, I want you to know I well kick him out at any point. he said in a jokingly way, but Haruhi know he meant it.

Its fine. He can stay. she said.

For the record Akito, Haruhi and I are engaged so I didnt really lie. Kyoya said.

True but you know just as well as I do that loop poles dont go every far and you shouldnt relay on them. Akito said.

About an hour later Kyoya and Haruhi left the clinic, but their question was still unanswered. Akito, by Haruhis request, had written up the work and gave it to her in a envelope. They drove bake to Kyoyas place knowing that his father wasnt there and that Haruhi and Kyoya can talk things out if needed. They went up to his room. Haruhi sat on the bed her back on the headboard while Kyoya sat across for her and the unopened envelope between them.

Ok. Haruhi said after five minuets. I want you to open it and read it out load. Kyoya nodded and opened the letter.

Ohtori Haruhi pregnancy test . . . positive. Sex of child is. . . Kyoya stopped and looked at Haruhi. She was not crying nor rejoicing she just looked at him.

Is it a boy? she asked.

No, its girls. Kyoya said in shock. Haruhi were going to have twin girls.

* * *

Sorry guys i've had so much work to get done before the end of my senior year and i only have one more exam to take then i'm done (well untill i start my college classes at the end of June) Anyway. . .

**Q: **The host club finds out about something no one would see comeing, and it's not the about the comeing Ohitor Twins. But **who **could it be about? (**HINT:** He is in the Host Club)


	22. Who would have known?

Alright I have NO idea where all the quotations went, maybe Kyoya had something to do with it. . . . . Anyway here I who got the answer right . . .

**1st . . . Blackrose74**

**2nd. . . blackangel141**

**3rd . . . Kelii-chan**

Ch 22

"Wow, I didnt think your father could pull all of this in one week?" Kyoya told Haruhi as the walked into the bar where Ranka worked. In the one week of telling him about their engagement he was able to rent the bar for the night, have his co-workers serve non-alcoholic drinks to the under aged guest and was able to invite not only the host club, but their families as well. Haruhi thanked God that none of their families could come.

"I know, I didnt except all of this." she answered back.

"Congratulations guys!" Renge said as she walked in and greeted them.

"Thank you." They both said as she continued into the bar.

"Haru-chan! Kyo-chan!" Hunny called as he and Mori came in.

"Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai." Haruhi said as she greeted them with a hug.

"Congratulations, I brought you a big cake to celebrate." he said while his cousin nodded with an ah of agreement.

"Haruhi!" was heard as two pairs of arms wrapped around her.

"Hello Hikaru, Kaoru." she said not paying attention to their arm placement.

"Haruhi you must let us design your wedding dress." Hikaru said.

"Yes, mother said that she would let us used anything in her local studio for it." Kaoru said.

"Yes, she is very excided to see you in one of our dresses." Hikaru told her.

"Well Ill have to think about it." she answered not such if she wanted them to have free range on her dress. Knowing them they would be make it very big and have ruffles everywhere.

"But Haruhi?" they whinnied.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" a siren blonde yelled as he pulled the twins off of Haruhi. "Mother, how could you let them do that to your wife?" he continued pulling her into his own arms.

"Tamaki, I can handle them myself." Haruhi said pushing him off her.

"Yea Mi Lord, stop being a kiss-a-holic." Hikaru teased.

"You know brother, hes even worst now thats hes going for a most married woman." Kaoru whispered to his twin loud enough for the others to hear.

"Maybe he regrets the fact the he let Haruhi slip out of his fingers and into the arms of his best friend." Hikaru went on.

"You evil twins, its nothing like that!" Tamaki ranted.

"Tama wouldnt do that to Kyo-chan would he Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori shook his head with a no.

The three went back and forth before Kyoya broke it up. "And you!" Tamaki said pointing to him. "Why is it that I had to hear about your engagement form Haruhis father and not my roommate." He said in a hurt tone. "I taught after all these years we were still best friends. You didnt even let me know your were going to ask."

"Tamaki, I didnt tell anyone." Kyoya said in his cool host voice.

"You didnt?" he questioned.

"No, Tamaki, I didnt." he replied. "My own father doesnt even know yet."

Haruhi pulled him down to meet her level. "You told me you not only told your father, but his was more then happy for you." Haruhi said not liking the fact that he was either lied to Tamaki or he lied to her.

"Well we have to see him together." He told her. "This isn't something I can really tell him over the phone."

"So you lied to me?" she said crossing her arms.

"No, I just told you what is going to happen." He said pushing up his glasses. "I think it's called a perdiction." he siad with a smirk.

The host club saw this and didn't want to get into in of their little fights, so they congratulated the two and went on to talk to the others.

About an hour went by and Haruhi and Kyoya were getting tired of greeting people and decided to hide out in the back room. Haruhi sat on the couch the stretched out. Kyoya sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"So how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Im alright. I think Im getting out the morning sickness." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He had called her around ten times a day when he was away at school during the next and now that hes home he hardly let her out of his sight.

"Have you told your father yet? Im sure he'd start to worry after seeing you throw up." Kyoya asked.

"No, he was either here doing his job or here planning the party." Haruhi said. "But we have to tell him soon." she said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should tell everyone tonight?" Kyoya said.

"Are you crazy?" Haruhi said as she sprung up. "Did you forget that the whole host club is here plus our families, and do I have to remind you who Tamakis father is, and what could happen if he our anyone in the school found out?" she started to yell as tears started to form in her eyes. "If he found out I could lose my scholarship and then I wont get into college and then what am I going to do." Kyoya's eyes shout open wider. Haruhi was never one to cry or yell and here she is crying and yelling over nothing. "What kind of example will I be showing our kids. That its ok to get pregnant and drop out of school, Huh Kyoya?"

"Haruhi, clam down." Kyoya said as he pulled her into his arms tight. "I never said any of that. If you don't want to tell them then we wont. Ok?" Kyoya pulled her back to look into her eyes as she nodded and he whipped away her tears. She climbed onto his lap like an young child would sit on a grown up and laid her head back onto his right shoulder. Kyoya rubbed her back and a couple of tears still fell for her golden eyes.

"Come on." Kyoya said about five minuets later. "We should be getting back." She nodded as they stood up and walked back to the room. But when they opened the door they saw a sight they never taught they'd see. Well kind of. They saw Renge, with her arms around a man as he deeply kissed her. That they could see, it was who that man was which dumfounded them and the rest of the host club. When they broke for air everyone cheered. After all, who know Mori had it in him.

* * *

**Q: **In the next chaper Haruhi finds out more about Kyoya's Family, but there are some things Kyoya doesn't want her to know. What do you think it is? (**Hint:** Haruhi about it a little with someone in a past chapter)

* * *

**4th . . . mistress akasha**

* * *


	23. Dinner

here I who got the answer right . . .

**1st . . .Ice-creamy-life**

* * *

Ch 23

Haruhi sighed. By this point she should really be use to people dressing her up. But then again it was her dad this time and not the twins.

"Haruhi, are you nerves about the wedding?" her father asked while he was doing her hair.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked him.

"Because you've eating a lot lately and it starting to show. I had a little trouble zipping up your dress." he said truthfully. He did not want his daughter to look like a cow for her wedding day.

"I'm fine dad." she said. Ranka could tell she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't want to push it if she didn't want to tell him. He trusted her to do the right thing and well wait until she was ready to let him know.

"Alright, there." he said as he placed a purple rose beret in her hair to match her dress. Haruhi stood just as there was a knock on the door. "I'll let him in." Ranka said as he left the room.

Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. She had to say that she was glad that Fuyumi let her have her old clothes. She didnt have to call up Hikaru and Kaoru for a dress all the time. She sighed again. She didn't like lying to her dad.

"Do you want to tell him?" a voice said from her doorway.

"I dont know." she said turning to him. "And stop reading my mind."

He smirked as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "We have to sooner or later."

"I guess since he is alright with the idea of us getting married and the baby wont be born until the summer after I graduate. Maybe he wont be to mad." she said.

"Then we should tell him now before you change your mind." he said as he held her hand and walked out to the living room. Ranka saw the change in his daughters face and know she was ready to tell him.

"Dad, we have something to tell you." she said.

"Your pregnant, I know." he said calmly as if it meant nothing. Both teens were shocked.

"You know? But how?" Haruhi asked.

Ranka sighed. "Haruhi." he took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "You are indeed you mothers daughter. You did everything the same as your mother did when she was having you." he let her go. "I can't say I'm hundred percent happy about this, but between the two of you." he gave Kyoya a look. "I know you can get though it."

"Thanks dad." she said giving him a hug.

"Yes, Ranka-san thank you." Kyoya said with a bow.

"Come on, Kyoya." Ranka said letting Haruhi go for the second time. "Your family now, call me dad." he said giving the boy a hug.

"Right, dad." Kyoya said a bit oddly. "We should get going then, dinner with my family isnt something we can be late for." he said. Haruhi nodded they said their good-byes and left for the Ohtori estate.

Haruhi had been to the estate many times before so when she and Kyoya walked in it was not surpassing that she know where the dinning room was. They walked in and found the Ohtori clan sitting at the table. Mr. Ohtori sat at the head of the table. To his right were Kyoya to older brothers while Fuyumi and her husband sat to his left.

"I'm sorry we a late father." Kyoya said with a bow.

"Thats alright your brothers just got there themselves." he said. "Oh and good evening Haruhi. Kyoya didnt mention that you were joining us tonight." he said as he rose him his chair to greet her.

"Yes, well it is a special night." she said knowing he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Oh is it?" he asked as the rest of the family was now interested about the youngest Ohtori.

"Yes, well for see father. . ." Kyoya started.

"Kyoya asked me to marry him." Haruhi told him showing him the ring.

The rest of the evening went better then expected. Kyoyas brothers where interested in Haruhi. They didnt know much about her and she was just as interested in them. After dinner the men went to Mr. Ohtoris office. Fuyumi told her that it was always that way. They would talk about the part of the business they ran and stocks and whatnot. So while the men where there Fuyumi and Haruhi went into north living room. Haruhi looked around, this was one of the rooms Haruhi was never in and she was surpassed. The room remembered her a lot of Kyoya with the purple drapes and future. It made it very different then the rest of the house. Everything felt as if it was at peace. Fuyumi noticed this and decided to tell sister-in-law to-be why she brought her here.

"You know Haruhi, Kyoya refuses to come into this room." she said as she sat down on one of the light purple sofas.

"Really?" Haruhi questioned. "I would have guessed he designed it." she said sitting across from her on anther sofa.

"Well you see, this was our mothers office." she said. "She didnt have a desk job like my father but she had the job of a mother. This is the room we would spend most of our time with her." she said. Haruhi didnt know what to say. Fuyumi know this an continued. "You see out of all of us Kyoya spent the most time in here, even when our mother wasn't here."

"Fuyumi, why are you telling me this?" Haruhi asked.

"I want you to know everything about my brother and this is something I know he wont tell you." she said. "You see, Kyoya blames himself for the death of our mother."

"But he was still little, what could he have done?" Haruhi asked.

"Well you see Kyoya was six when our mother got really sick. He would go the school then to the hospital to be with her. He never left her side. The day she did died was the only day Kyoya wasnt with her. His class went on a field trip and wasnt going to be back until late that night. When Kyoya found out he broke down and cried. He blamed himself saying things like if I was there she wouldnt have died. and I could have saved her if I didnt go on that trip." she looked at the picture of her mother and Kyoya on the mantle of the fireplace. "Kyoya took it the hardest of all of us and I think he still hasnt gotten over her death."

Haruhi didnt know that Kyoya was carrying such a burden. Sure she know what it like to lose her mother at a young age, but she never blamed herself for it. But why was Fuyumi telling me all of this.

"Haruhi". Haruhi looked up hearing her name. "Next week this the anniversary of our mothers death and I think Kyoya is going to need you that day. Fuyumi told her. She worried about her brother and now that he has found someone maybe he could let go."

"Haruhi" they both heard from the other room. "Were are you?"

* * *

**Q:** Haruhi and Kyoya decide to tell the rest of the Host Club about their twins. Who is the frist (beside Kaoru who already knows) that they tell.


	24. Father knows best

First off let me say that I did not plan to stop writing this long. Once I started college everything was put on hold. But the good news is that I will have time this summer before going back and hope to have this finished before classes start up again. So I am sorry I put my studies before this story (but could you blame me). PS this chapter is un-bataed, i did my best so please forgive any mistakes.

So there is who got it right

**1****st**** . . . . . Kimikoxkyoya1**

**2****nd**** . . . . .vampirelover8a **

**3****rd**** . . . . anon **

* * *

"I am in the study." Haruhi called back as she started to walk to him.

"Wait" Fuyumi said. "Let's see if he comes into the room." They both sat down the couch and waited for the owner of the footsteps they hear getting closer and closer. Kyoya stopped at the door way.

"It is getting late, I think it is time I get you home." He said at the edge of the room, being so close yet still not in.

"Do you have to take me now?" Haruhi asked. "Fuyumi and I were start getting started, why don't you join us? Fuyumi was just about to tell me about you and Tamaki-sempai in middle school."

"No, I don't need to hear stories, I was there. I will be in my room when you are ready to go." He said and left.

"See what I mean." Fuyumi said when she was sure he was out of hearing range. "It's been years and he still can't come in this room. I use to worry so much about Kyoya when we were small. Our brothers were more worried about pleasing father then us. I being a girl would never inherit and Kyoya being the third son they didn't have to worry about us taking their glory. But then Tamaki and I was so happy he found a friend then the Host Club and he was getting out of the house and having fun. I felt like I didn't have to worry about him anymore and it was a good feeling. But then you came along Haruhi, you have made so much of a difference in my brother's life and made him so much happier then I, the company, and anything else."

"Arigato, I think" Haruhi didn't know what to say. She made no idea she was that big of a deal. "Well I think I should be going I wouldn't want to make Kyoya drive to late." The ladies stood and started to walk out of the room when Haruhi got this feeling. 'Oh no not now' she taught as she held he hand over her stomach.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm fine; please excuse me for a moment." Haruhi answered as she tried to walk to the closest restroom. She shut the door and not a second to soon. 'Such a waste, all the good food gone. ' she cleaned herself up and looked at herself in the mirror. "I guess you don't have the same taste buds and your father." She said as she rested her hands on her children's temporary home. She started to see what her father was saying. It wasn't a big bump, not a bump never the less. It's been almost three months how long can she go without telling everyone.

*Knock, knock* "Haruhi, are you ok?" Fuyumi asked on the other side of the white mahogany door. "I'm coming in." the door swung open and Fuyumi can in with a frown. "How far along are you."

"Far along of what?" Haruhi asked trying to save what she could but the look on Fuyumi's face, the face she had seen a million times on Kyoya. It was far gone from saving anything. "Almost three months."

"I'm guess Father does not know." Fuyumi asked.

"No, the only people who know is, the Kaoru, my father and Akito." Haruhi told her.

"Well I think tonight would be the best time to tell him. After the way the night has been I do not think he will be too bad. Come on let go see Kyoya." They walked up to Kyoya's room and walked right in.

"You know some people knock before entering a room." Kyoya said.

"When were you going to tell me about this?" Fuyumi said pointing to Haruhi. Kyoya didn't have to guess what she was referring too.

"I would have told you when the time was right." Kyoya said running a hand through his hair. "We found out shortly after you last you child and we didn't want to unset up."

"I understand, but you know that sooner you tell dad the better." She said giving him a hug. Kyoya know he was right and looked and Haruhi. Without a word they agreed that it was time and they held hands as they walked down to his office. With a knock on the door Kyoya and Haruhi entered his father's office. He sat behind his desk with both of Kyoya's brothers were in front of the desk in two arm chairs.

"Father, Haruhi and I need to speak with you." He addressed.

"Yes, yes. Come in, all these wedding details must be set up." He said.

"It's not about the wedding." Kyoya stand tall as he addressed his father and brothers. "Father, Haruhi is pregnant with twin girls" The room fell quite.

"I am sure it is nothing, Akito, you will see Miss Fujioka tomorrow and set the record straight." Their Father said.

"Father, I saw Haruhi last month and gave her the news myself." Akito told him.

"How far are you?" his father asked looking directly at Haruhi. She had only ever seen those eyes once, at the festal her first year. The Host Club was open to both students and parents. He can in and slapped Kyoya so hard across the face his glasses flow off his face.

"I am three months, Sir." She answered.

"We will hold the wedding at the end of next month. Madam Hitachi will make you a dress that will hind hide any extra weight you may have by then. A month after that we will make the amusement that Haruhi is expecting, Miss Fujioka will them has to be home schooled. Due to having too much stress at school her doctor wants her home to rest. Then when the baby comes we will tell everyone it was a premature labor due to being stressed. Then then Kyoya show Miss Fujioka to a room different then your own." Haruhi could not believe what she just heard. What is with the Ohtori men and being able to come up with these plans out of thin air? Is it some kind of gene that that's past one? Will my sons be this way?

"Agreed." Kyoya answered.

"Then it is settled. I want all the details for the wedding by Monday." His father said. "Now you may retire for the night." And with that Kyoya and Haruhi left the room.

*ring, ring* *ring, ring*

"How could be calling you at this hour?" Haruhi asked.

"You have to ask?" Kyoya questioned and answered his phone. "Hello Tamaki"

"Kyoya I found this wonderful little church for your wedding. The windows by the alter open up into a rose garden." Kyoya could tell he was jumping on the other line.

"Tamaki, I and on my way to bed." Kyoya looked at Haruhi. "I will be turning my phone off for the nights so please do not try to call."

"Ok Kyoya, but tomorrow we must meet up to go over commoner customs. Do you know at some wedding they step on a glass bottle." He continued.

"Not tomorrow." Kyoya was tried and did not want to deal with him. "Oh and Tamaki, Haruhi is pregnant." he then hung up the phone and shut it off.

* * *

Again super sorry but school comes 1st,

**Q:** With the wedding quickly approaching, who will Haruhi ask to be her maid/matron of honor?


End file.
